An Unknowing Love
by wickedsvufan
Summary: Olivia finds herself in the middle of nowhere with a bad case of amnesia. After meeting a beautiful blond, she decides to help Olivia put the pices of her life back together. But what happens when the more they discover the dangerous it becomes?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Olivia finds herself in the middle of nowhere, with no memory of who she is or what had happened to her. She meets a beautiful blond who agrees to help her put the pieces of her life back together. But what happens when they realize that the more they uncover the more danger they put themselves in?**

**Rating: M (Just to be safe).**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the L&O SVU cast, they belong respectively to Mr. Dick Wolf. The only thing I own is my own OFC's.**

**Enjoy! Amnesia **

…...

Slowly opening her eyes, she felt more than actually saw, the sun light roaring down on her aching body.

"Ugh!" The involuntary moan escaped her dry lips. She slammed her eyes shut, her head felt like there was a jackhammer roaring around. Keeping her eyes tightly closed, she brought her hands to her face and gently ran them along her head. She hissed in pain when she grazed a particular spot on the back of her head.

Worried that she may be more seriously hurt on other parts of her body, the confused woman forced her eyes open. But as she put pressure on her writs in order to push herself up, a sharp pain ran up her arm.

"Ah!" She held her right wrist close to her chest, her breathing became heavy as she waited for the pain to subside. As soon as she was able, she propped her herself up with her uninjured arm and was able to maneuver into a sitting position. She looked down at her torso and then her legs, rubbing her hand down as she went.

After she was convinced that the rest of her body was unscathed she looked around. And from what she could figure out she was sitting in the middle of some type of wooded area.

_Where the hell am I?_

Reaching behind her, she grasped a nearby tree and eventually got her sore body into a standing position. She wasn't sure where she was but she knew she needed to get out. She couldn't see any type of life, just a vast array of trees and shrubs. Taking a small step forward she began to walk through the tough terrain..

She only took a few steps when her keen ears picked up on something other than wildlife; it sounded like the engine of a car. Adrenaline spiking, the woman made her way towards the sound, weaving and ducking over low branches. The sounds became louder and louder, and the woman began a light jog. But just as she thought she was in the clear her foot got caught on something small, falling through a small cluster of bushed, she landed on warm cement.

Laying there on her side for a few seconds, the woman took a moment to catch her breath. _This just doesn't seem to be my day. _

Keeping her injured arm close to her chest she pushed herself up off the pavement. By now the sun was nearly set and the sky was painted a light purple color where the dark night washed over the day. But even with difficult lighting it was easy enough to tell that the woman had stumbled onto a two lane highway.

Before a rational thought could be made the sound of screeching tires forced the woman to turn her head to the side. A pair of head lights were coming straight at her, and on pure instinct the woman jumped out of the way of the on coming vehicle, only to once again land violently on her back.

Her arm had had hit the ground causing another shot of pain to erupt and her eyes to close. She never did hear the slam of a car door being shut, or the pounding of shoes running towards her.

"Oh my god!" A cool voice gasped. "Are you okay?" She had heard the question being asked but the pain in her arms was preventing her from forming an answer. She could feel the presence of the body kneel down next to her. "Please do me a favor and don't be dead."

The injured woman felt soft fingers lightly touch her neck feeling for a pulse. And the very moment those fingers touched her skin she felt a spark run through her body like a raging river. Blinking slowly, her eyes opened and the injured woman found herself staring into two intense, blue eyes.

"Oh thank god." The woman above her said in relief. "I am so sorry, I didn't even see you standing there."

Mustering up strength, the fallen woman pushed herself up into a sitting position, keeping her arm close to her chest.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She looked back into the baby, blue eyes, full of concern. Once again she wanted to answer the question but her mouth would not or could not form the words. And before she knew what was happening her world went black.

…...

The first thing she remembered hearing when her conscious mind returned was a steady beep. Opening her eyes with a lot more ease than before, she found herself laying in a rather uncomfortable bed in a white room.

She turned her head towards the side and found a heart monitor standing next to the bed. Flashes of what had occurred to her earlier the woman lifted up her injured wrist and noticed the clean, white silicone cast securely fastened.

"Oh, good you're up." A male's voice spoke. Walking into the small room was a medium sized man with dark brown hair. He was wearing dark blue scrubs under a white lab coat and a stethoscope hanging around his neck. "How you feeling?"

Licking her dry lips she watched the man walk towards after grabbing a plastic cup of water at a near by sink. Taking the cup graciously she brought it to her lips and relished in the feeling of the cool, wet liquid running down her throat.

"Where am I?" She finally was able to ask.

"You're in the hospital. You came in with a nasty bump on your head and a fractured wrist." The doctor explained while checking her vital signs.

_Yeah, that would explain a lot. _

"Yeah you were very lucky you got here when you did. What where you doing out in the middle of nowhere anyway?"

"I don't remember."

"Well anyway, that place isn't exactly the safest place to be at night, lots of wild animals roaming around. Where are you from?"

"I don't remember."

The doctor stopped what he was doing and looked down at the woman with concern. "Ma'am, can you tell me your name?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but soon realized she didn't have an answer. She looked back up at the man with panic beginning to set in her gaze. "I-I don't know. The only thing I remember is waking up in the middle of the woods and then getting hit by a car…and then I woke up here."

The doctor placed a calming hand on the woman's shoulder. "Okay, it's okay. You have a pretty nasty bump on your head it may have just caused some memory problems no need to worry yourself ma'am, it usually goes away with time."

She heard what the doctor was saying but that did little to calm her racing heart. Why couldn't she remember?

"Look, I'm going to check on your lab results, I'll be right back alright?" The woman didn't say anything but just nodded.

The doctor walked out of the small room and made his way down the hall to a small waiting room. His eyes scanned the faces until it landed on familiar looking blond.

"Alex." The woman's head snapped up when she heard her name being called. Seeing her friend she quickly got up and walked towards him.

"Ryan. How is she?"

"Well, physically she's fine; just a bad bump on her head and a broken wrist."

"But?" The blond pushed.

"But she seems to be having a bad case of amnesia. She can't remember what she was doing out on the highway where you found, or even where she is from nor her name."

Alex ran her hand through her long blond hair and shifted her weight. "What about a drivers license, or some form of id?"

Ryan shook his head. "There was nothing on her when she came in. Except this." He held up a silver necklace and handed it over to the blond. Alex looked at the small charm closely.

"It's an olive branch." She said in realization.

"Are you sure you didn't see her carrying a bag or a purse out there?" Ryan asked.

"None that I saw, all I really remember is her looking somewhat dazed, I mean she came out if nowhere. But I didn't really look I was too worried about getting her to the hospital." Ryan nodded, while stuffing his hands deep in his coat pockets.

"I'll get the sheriff to take a couple of his boys out there in the morning and comb the area." He offered before dropping his gaze.

"I know that look Ryan, what is it you're not telling me?"

The doctor was hesitant to tell his friend what had been worrying him, but eventually gave up. "We found a fresh needle mark on the side of her neck when she came in."

"So, what? You thinking drugs?" Alex asked trying to keep up with the doctor.

"Blood screen came back negative. There was no trace of any type of drug in her system; illegal or other."

Alex couldn't believe this was happening to her; she was just on her way home. "So what are you going to do?"

"Well, we took some blood so hopefully the police can do something about that, and there are always her finger prints. But until then, she remains a ghost."

A few moments of silence passed between the pair. Both trying to take in the rather unique situation.

"Can I see her?"

…...

**Manhattan, NY**

The nervous brunette forced herself to finally lift her hand and knock on the thick wooden door. She glanced to her left and took note of the large man dressed in black, with a pistol pressed to his hip.

"Come in." She heard the deep voice behind the closed barrier. Pushing it open, she stepped into the dimly lit room. Her eyes immediately went the round card table where she saw five men seated. Her nose instantly caught the smell of cigars and booze. "Ah, Kate, good to see you."

The woman stepped forward to get a better look at the man whom she was speaking to. Kate was average height and had long, dark, brown hair hanging down around her shoulders and deep green eyes .

"You asked for me Sir?" The man was seated furthest from the door. He was an older Italian man, with grey streaks running through his hair. He was dressed in a white collard shirt with a black sports jacket.

"Yes. How are things going down at the bank?"

"Everything's on schedule. The quarterly finals are right where they should be and we are all set for the next transaction." Kate answered as she folded her hands in front of her.

"Did you take care of our little problem?" He asked laying down a card in the middle of the table.

"I took care of it sir." Kate replied in an even voice, hoping her voice sounded controlled.

"Good." Came the reply. The older man refused to raise his eyes and look at the woman standing in front of him. "Of course I don't think we are out of the woods quite yet. Her friends we'll be coming around looking for her. So if the cops come snooping around do what you need to."

"Yes sir."

"Don't look so down Kate. You did good, you saved this company. Your father would be proud of you." The brunette felt her face grow warm at the mention of her father and bowed her head. _I'm not so sure about that._

Feeling that the conversation was no over Kate turned to leave. "Oh, and Kate?" The woman turned her head back around and saw the older man staring straight at her. "You tell anyone about this…" The man let the sentence hang, but Kate got the message loud and clear.

She quickly left the room, passing by the armed guard by the door, and made her way outside. She stood out on the sidewalk taking in the city air. She hated having to go into that building, she hated having to deal with that man, and at the moment she hated what she had done. But she didn't have a choice, these were powerful people, that when they said jump the only answer they accept is 'how high.' And if they ever found out that she didn't actually take _care_ of their little _problem_, she would be at the bottom of the Hudson River in a matter of hours.

_Damn you!_ She cursed the woman who had caused such chaos.

But she had to do what she had to do; the only consolation to this whole situation was the thought that maybe that woman was somewhere safe.

"So, how did it go?" Kate turned in time to see a young, well fit man, dressed in a three piece suit, walking towards her.

"As well as to be expected."

"Marino knows everything's in place?" The man asked referring to the old man Kate had just finished her _meeting_ with.

"Yup. He wants us to take care of the cops if they come snooping."

"Figured that." The man looked at Kate and gave her a questioning glance. "You going to be able to handle that? I know you and her were awfully close."

"I'm fine Josh." Kate answered in a low voice, indicating that his line of questioning was not welcomed; she didn't answer to him.

Studying his coworker for another few seconds Josh finally nodded his head in agreement. "Alright. Let's get back to the bank, we have a lot of work to do before the next transfer comes through."

…...

The soft knock on the door brought the woman laying in the bed back to reality. She turned her head towards the door and watched as the woman with the pale blue eyes that she had seen on the highway make her way into the small room. The woman was beyond beautiful; she had long flowing, blond hair and wore simple blue jeans with a grey colored shirt with a jacket draped over her arm.

"Hi there." The blond said cautiously. "Do you remember me?"

"You were the one who tried to hit me with her car."

"No, that's not what-" The blond began to deny her actions but could she the soft grin grace the woman's lips. "Oh, you're joking." She took a few seconds to study the woman on the hospital bed. She had short brown hair and the most transfixing, brown eyes the blond had ever seen. And she wasn't sure what it was, but this woman just seemed to have an air about her that fascinating.

Scolding herself for being such a coward, the blond made her way further into the room so she was now standing next to the patient. "I'm Alex Cabot." She introduced herself while stretching out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Miss Cabot." The brunette said taking the offered hand. "I would tell you my name but it seems the bump on my head caused a little more damage than what meets the eye." Just like before, the brunette felt a spark ignite her skin where the blonds' hand met her own, but chose not to address it.

Alex, on the other hand wanted to smack herself for her selflessness. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize." The brunette said, training her gaze on the blond. Alex shifted slightly at the look.

"So, how are you feeling?"

The brunette shrugged. "Not bad." Watching Alex squirm under her eye. "I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" Alex asked clearly confused. "For almost running you over?"

The brunette chuckled. "No. For helping me out there. If it wasn't for you _and_ your car, I would probably still be out in the middle of nowhere."

She watched as Alex bowed in her head in modesty. "Well I couldn't exactly leave you out there and have a bear get you now could I?" Alex said as a joke.

"A bear?"

"Oh yeah. Those woods are full of them."

"Um, excuse me for my ignorance, but that is the second time I have heard some crack about wild animals…where _exactly_ am I?"

"Oh, Cole Creek Colorado."

_Colorado? _Alex could see the woman taking in the new information she was given, but before anything else could be said the door swung opened. Ryan and two uniformed police officers made their way into the room.

"Well ma'am," The doctor began. "You are medically cleared. There was nothing on your x-rays that showed any critical damage to your head. But I'm sure your head will probably ache for the next few days, I would recommend taking aspirin. As for your memory loss, all we can really do is wait and see."

The woman nodded her understanding. "So what's going to happen to me?" She asked eyeing the two officers.

"Well there is a motel just a few miles from here, I figured you could stay there until we figure this whole thing out. I called down to Judy who owns the motel and she has a room all set up for you Officer's Blaine and Martinez have agreed to give you a lift." Accepting this plan of action, the woman nodded her agreement.

"Thank you doctor-" She began to thank the man but realized she didn't even know his name.

"Barker. Ryan Barker. And you are very welcome ma'am. If you have any more problems, please don't hesitate to call. Alex, boys." He said to the three remaining people as he made his way out of the room.

"Ma'am." One of the officers tilted his hat as he stepped forward. "I'm Blaine and that's Martinez." He politely introduced themselves. Both men had dark hair and were around average height, and not too bad on the eyes either. "Alex good to see you again." He addressed the blond who had remained by the bed.

"You too Tom, Adam."

"Alex." Martinez tilted his hat as well.

"Well, it seems that you are in good hands." Alex stated as she faced the woman sitting in bed. "I guess this is goodbye then huh?"

The brunette gazed into the baby blues and couldn't help but feel a sharp pain of dread at the thought of that; but she managed a smile anyway. "I guess so. It was nice to meet you Miss Cabot."

Alex smiled and was about to turn to leave when she remembered the necklace she had in her pocket. "Oh, I almost forgot." She pulled out the silver piece of jewelry. "This is yours. You were wearing this when you were brought in." The brunette took the offered gift and stared at the small olive branch pendent.

The small smile that was on her lips quickly vanished as she continued to stare at the necklace. "Hey, you okay?" Alex said taking note of the change in the woman's mood almost immediately.

"Olivia."

"What?" Alex asked, not hearing the soft whisper that came from the woman.

"Olivia…I think my name is Olivia."

…...

**So there you have it. Please let me know what you think; good, bad doesn't matter! I want to know.**

**P.S. Don't worry, I am still working on my other story as well, I haven't forgotten. It was just this particular story came to me the other night and I couldn't sleep unless I put it on paper. I'm sure you guys know how that goes.**


	2. Chapter 2

He swung open the door with such force that it ricocheted off the back wall nearly shattering the glass. But he didn't notice, just like he didn't even notice when half of the precinct stopped what they were doing to look at him walk quickly across the room.

He faintly heard his name being called, but even if he wanted to he highly doubted he could have stopped even himself. His blue eyes flashed fire when he caught sight of his intended target. Before he had to think of what exactly he was doing he grabbed the unexpected man and thrust him up against the wall. A few items from a near by table were swiped off ,shattering on the hard floor.

"What the hell did you do!" The extremely agitated man screamed. "Is this what you had in mind when you said you had her back!"

"Get the hell off me!" The struggling man demanded.

"Come on Stabler let him go!"

"Get off me Munch! I want to know what happened to my partner!" He hollered at the detective, snatching his arm away from the slight grip the older man had placed on his bicep. Keeping his eyes glued to the man in front of him the entire time.

He felt two strong arms grip his own, forcing him to release his hold on the smaller man. "Come on man, let him go, this won't help anything." Stabler heard another one of his coworkers say near his ear. Unlike Munch, Fin, was slightly more built and Elliot had more trouble getting out of his restraint.

He watched as the smaller man pushed himself off the wall and straightening his jacket. "Elliot Stabler you need to be put on a leash!"

"And you need to kiss my ass!" Stabler spat back, he tried to take a step forward but realized his arms were still held.

"That's enough!" Stabler took his icy stare away from the smaller man standing in front of him to catch the eye of his captain.

"Captain Cregan, you need to learn how to control your detectives."

The older man looked at Elliot Stabler and watched as his chest rise and fell with each breath he took; he was pissed, and he had every right to be.

"I think you better start explaining yourself to him Agent Tucker." Cregan told the Internal Affairs agent in an even tone.

Tucker looked between the armed detectives that surrounded him, and nothing but anger and fear was seen on each face. "Detective Olivia Benson has now been MIA for 36 hours." Tucker watched as Stabler clenched his knuckle to the point where they turned white.

"How?" Elliot asked evenly.

"She was able to work her way up the ranks, the last I heard she was allowed access to most of their financials."

"The last you heard? What you have too many cases on your desk that you push hers to the back?"

"If she was able to do that, why didn't you make an arrest?" Cregan asked, before Tucker could react to Elliot's bait.

"Because it wasn't enough; we needed her to go deeper." Tucker explained.

"Yeah, deep enough to where you weren't able to protect her!" Elliot accused.

"Your partner agreed to this assignment Detective! Everything was done by the books!" Tucker squared his shoulders at Elliot.

"The only reason why she agreed to the assignment was because you dropped a rape victim in her lap! That's the only reason why she would have agreed to help you! You pathetic shit faced-. "

"Alright that's enough." Cregan cut off Elliot; putting himself between his detective and the IAB agent. "Who was the last person to have contact with her?"

Looking at the Cregan Tucker placed his hands on his hips in a defensive manner. "Her handler. She checked in with him on her scheduled time and reported no problems."

"I want to talk to him."

"Absolutely not. If I allowed that then I would not only be putting his life on the line, but the entire case could be compromised." Tucker told Cregan.

Making eye contact Cregan stepped into Tuckers personal space. "At the moment I don't give a rats ass about your damn case. One of _**my**_ Detectives went missing on your watch; you have no authority with me or this unit until we find her…I want his name." Cregan's voice was low and held a tone that left no room for argument and Tucker knew it.

A few moments of deafening silence draped over the men, as if daring the other to make the first move.

But it was Tucker who cracked first; he ran his hand over his face in frustration before speaking. "Derek Lane."

Cregan never once broke his stare on Tucker as the agent snatched his coat from the ground and pushed past the circle of men.

"And I want all your files on this case by the end of the day." Cregan said to the back of the retreating man, who quickly left the precinct.

"You think he'll actually bring them?" Munch asked coming to stand by his CO.

Cregan didn't answer but looked back at Elliot who had finally been released from Fin's grip; but his eyes still held the rage that had been there since he walked into the building.

"Stabler, you and Fin go track down Lane, find out what Liv actually told him. But be sure not blow his cover. I have a feeling the only way we are going to find out happened to Olivia is if we pick up where she left off." Fin nodded and quickly grabbed his coat and headed towards the door. "Elliot." Cregan called out.

Elliot glanced back at his captain. "I'm fine Cap." He answered anticipating the question that was about to be asked. He knew Cregan didn't believe a second of that, and on some level neither did he. But he was going to be damned if he was going to be taken off of this case.

"You sure about that?" Elliot stopped It was no secrete at how close he was to Olivia, they were more than partners, they were family.

Elliot let out a low sigh. "I never should have left to go to that conference. I should have been here to have her back and now she's…" He shook his head, shaking away the bubbling emotions that were beginning to surface.

"Elliot you and I both know she would have kicked your ass if she heard you say that."

Despite the situation Elliot had to grin; that was true, Olivia never did like to feel like she was being babied; one of the perks that made her a great cop.

The grin quickly faded.

"Where the hell is she Cap?"

…...

For the second time in less than 24 hours Olivia was woken by the bright sunlight streaming down on her face. But thankfully this time she found herself not waking up in the middle of the woods or an uncomfortable hospital bed but in a soft, warm room in a clean bed.

Blinking the sleep from her eyes the brown eyed woman stretched her aching muscles and let out a slow groan. She gazed out the window where the sun had found its way into the bedroom, and just like that yesterdays events came crashing back to her.

After she had left the hospital Officer's Blaine and Martinez had drove her to a nearby motel where she had met Judy, a bubbly, plump woman who was kind enough to give her an extra pair of clothes to and directed her to her room where she fell asleep almost instantly.

Olivia slowly sat up and brought her legs around so they were touching the floor. She brought her hands up to run through her hair but stopped when she noticed the plain white cast on her wrist. She let out a long sigh.

_What the hell happened to me?_

Olivia forced herself to try and remember something, anything, but nothing came. "Damn it." She cursed; but realized there was really no use at getting upset, the doctor said it would take some time…at least she hoped.

Tossing her worries to the side, Olivia glanced up and caught sight of the clothes she had been wearing the night before draped over a nearby chair. Snatching the clothes up she studied the simple grey t-shirt and blue jeans. There was nothing really unique about the clothing, no design, no logo. She also found that the shirt was covered in dirt while the pants were ripped in the legs.

_Guess I'm going to have to find some clothes._

She knew she was supposed to meet the sheriff later that day in hopes of figuring out…well figuring out who the hell she was, and showing up in barrowed sweats and t-shirt probably wasn't a good plan.

Willing herself to stand, Olivia quickly made the bed and slipped on her shoes. She walked towards the door and as soon as she pulled it open she came face to face with a familiar blond, blue eyed woman.

"Oh, uh hi." Alex stuttered in surprise at nearly running into the brunette while she juggled two cups of coffee in her hand.

"Miss Cabot." Olivia smiled back with just as much surprise. The blond woman was wearing dark blue jeans that hugged her long legs, and a simple light purple, short sleeve shirt.

"I um, I was on my to work and I thought I would come by to see uh, how you were doing?" In actuality she had gone a good fifteen minutes out of her way to get to the motel.

"Oh, well I'm doing just fine considering." Olivia grinned. Honestly, she was completely blown away that the beautiful blond was here just to see if she was alright, she had the idea that she would never see her again.

"Good, good. Because truth be told, I still feel a little guilty for the whole trying to run over with my car thing."

"It's alright, truly. No harm done." Olivia said in hopes of calming the blonds guilt with a smile. She watched as the blue eyes made there way done to the cast on her wrist and then quickly back up to her face.

"I brought you this." Alex said, handing the brunette one of the large cups of coffee. "I wasn't sure how you took your coffee."

"Yeah, that makes two of us." Olivia joked, watching as a smile graced the woman's lips. "Thank you." Olivia took a small sip and relished the feeling of the hot liquid making its way down her throat. _Guess I'm a coffee drinker._

"So where were you headed to this morning?" Alex asked while taking a generous drink of her own hot liquid.

"I was actually hoping to get Judy to tell me where I could possibly get some clothes; mine seem to be a little dirty."

"Ah, well we don't have any big brand name stores around here, at least none that are close, but there is this great little clothing store in town that has everything you could possibly need." Alex explained.

"Sounds good to me. Any idea how I get there?"

Alex grinned. "Well, I think Judy still has her husbands old Ford, I'm sure she would be happy to drive you into town." Alex watched Olivia nod.

"I guess I'll go ask her then." Olivia said, she found herself hesitant to turn away from Alex, she would have been perfectly content standing in this very spot talking to this woman the entire day. "Well, thanks for the coffee Miss Cabot."

"No problem." Alex watched Olivia head towards the main lobby of the motel in search of the owner. "Hey, um Olivia?"

The brunette stopped mid stride and turned back towards the blond. "Yeah?"

"I have a car…I mean, I could always give you a ride into town, that is if you want." Alex felt her face grow warm as she blushed. _What the hell is your problem? _

"Oh, I wouldn't want you to be late for work."

Alex waved her hand in dismissal. "Don't worry about it, a friend of mine owes me anyway." Olivia looked tentative at accepting the offer; she didn't want to trouble Alex anymore than she already had. "I mean it's the least I can do for nearly running you over."

After another second of internal debating Olivia finally came to a decision. "Okay, lead the way."

Alex smiled and tilted her. "Great, my truck is over here."

"Your truck?" Olivia asked in surprise as she followed Alex into the parking. There she took the opportunity to take in her surroundings; it had been dark when she had arrived last night and wasn't able to look around. The motel was a long rectangular cabin that had about twelve rooms in all. The building itself was located in a semi secluded area surrounded by tall trees on all sides.

"Yeah, my truck." Alex repeated as she stopped at large white Dodge Ram pick-up truck. "You sound surprised."

Olivia just stared at the huge white four by four and the tiny blond standing next to it. "Yeah, I guess I am." Olivia watched as Alex grabbed the side of the truck and hosted herself up, the brunette quickly did the same on the passenger side.

The inside of the truck was just as nice as the outside; leather interior, state of the art sound system and even a small dream catcher hanging from the review mirror.

"What can I say, I like trucks." And with that, the bond pulled out of the small parking lot and sped down the dirt road. Olivia couldn't help but laugh to herself; she had a feeling that there was a lot more to the blond than meets the eye.

"It's rather peaceful out here." Olivia commented after a few moments of silence. She had been admiring the view and noticed there was hardly any form of civilization anywhere.

"Yeah, it is. We are pretty much in the middle of nowhere, away from the hustle and bustle of the larger cities."

"And you like that?"

"Oh yes. In a small town like this everyone knows everyone, it's a tight nit group. What about you?" It took a second for Alex to realize that Olivia couldn't answer. "Sorry; guess I forgot."

Olivia gave Alex a small smile to let her know she took no offence. "So what is it you do Miss Cabot?"

"Please call me Alex, and I work for the National Park up here. Nothing special, I run the public relations branch; making sure the rangers and visitors don't do anything they're not supposed to."

"Sounds pretty important to me."

"Mostly paper pushing, but I like it." Alex turned back to the road and made a quick left turn and a few miles a head of the truck a small town had come into view.

Olivia focused her attention once again out the side window. They passed by various small shops ranging anywhere from a grocery store to a pharmacy even a wine store.

"Ah, here we are." Alex said, pulling her truck in front of a tiny building; the simple sign nailed to the top of the shop read _Jane's. _

Turning off the engine Alex and Olivia made there way out of the truck and headed towards the entrance. "I think you'll be able to find what you're looking for in here." Alex told the brunette who grasped the door and held it open for the blond. "Thanks." Alex said as she walked in.

Once inside Olivia was actually surprised to see the vast array of clothing that was crammed into the limited space of the shop. There were women's clothes, men's clothes, shoes and even accessories. The atmosphere inside was simple; pictures of the high mountains and the deep rivers.

"Alex! What brings you in here this early on a Monday morning?" A female voice broke through the silence. Walking towards the pair was a short, woman with shoulder length brown hair and pale green eyes.

"Hey Jane, long time no see." Alex smiled as she gave the woman a friendly hug. "I'm actually not here for me; Jane I would like you to meet Olivia, Jane it one of my oldest and dearest friends."

Olivia shook the young woman's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Ditto. You're the one who was found out on the high way last night right?" Olivia gave Jane a quizzical look. "Don't worry I'm not a psychic or anything, you met my husband last night, Adam Martinez."

Olivia made an 'oh' with her mouth when she recognized the name of one of the officers. "Well, Olivia here is need of some clothes."

"Then you have come to the right place. We may not be Macy's, but we do have all the essentials." Jane said with a bright smile.

"Um, I'm going to step outside and make a quick phone call, that ok?" Alex turned towards Olivia.

"Of course, go, go. Olivia is in good hands." Jane shooed her friend out the door before Olivia could answer. Alex gave the unsure woman a small smile before exiting the shop.

"Alright Olivia do you have any preferences in color or style?" Instead of having to explain the whole situation Olivia simply shook her head. "Giving me free reign huh? Well then, let's see what we can do."

Half an hour later Alex finally walked back into the shop after taking care of a few things for work. She didn't see Jane nor Olivia at the counter so she figured they must be in back in the dressing room.

Weaving her way around coat racks Alex caught sight of Jane sitting on a chair in front of closed dressing room door.

"Hey, how's it going?" Alex asked touching her friends shoulder.

"Well, we discovered that she is definitely not a pink colored person." Jane chuckled. "But we did find a few things she liked." Jane pointed over to a small pile of clothes. Alex walked over and looked over Olivia's selection. There were a few jeans, several different colored shirts, a black leather belt, and even a pair of authentic cowboy boots. Alex held the boots up and faced Jane.

"Really?"

"What?" Jane asked innocently.

"You really talked her into buying these?"

Jane shrugged. "Hey she looked good in them." Before Alex could comment further the door to the dressing room creaked open and Olivia stepped out.

Alex was sure her jaw hit the ground. Standing right in front of her was Olivia dressed in skin tight, knee length little black dress, with a _very_ low cut neck line. The black high heels the woman was wearing helped pronounce the clave muscles on her long, toned legs.

"Wow." The word escaped the blondes lips without her even knowing it. Jane cast a look at her friend and noticed the look she was giving the drool worthy brunette.

"Why exactly did you think I needed to try this on? It's not like I have anywhere to wear it to." Olivia asked Jane while pulling on the dress, clearly uncomfortable.

Jane shrugged. "Same reason I had you try on the cowboy boots; thought you would look good in it and damn when I'm right, I'm right you look amazing, doesn't she Alex?" Jane turned to the blond who had yet to take her blue eyes off of Olivia.

"Yeah." Alex squeaked out. Olivia caught Alex's gaze and smiled.

"Yeah well, thanks but I think I'm going to have to pass on the dress."

Jane sighed and stood up. "Shame. Well, why don't you grab an outfit you picked out and I'll take the rest up to the counter and put them in bags for you." Olivia picked a few items from the pile of clothes and disappeared back into the dressing room, while Jane and Alex brought the rest up to the counter.

"She seems nice." Jane commented.

"Yeah she does." Alex agreed as she handed her friend a pair of jeans to put into a paper bag.

"So does she really have no idea who she is?"

"Adam told you that huh?" Jane nodded. "I can't even imagine what she must be going through Jane. I mean not knowing who you are or where you're from."

"Yeah. So you won't get all defensive if I told you to be careful."

"Jane-." Alex began.

"Look, I know you mean well, helping her out but like you just said, we have no idea who she is, where she's from or how she even got out here. For all you know she's a wanted criminal who is running from the law."

Before Alex could comment the object of their conversation walked up to the counter dressed in blue jeans, with a grey shirt and hiking boots. It wasn't as reveling as the dress, but Alex thought Olivia looked just as good.

"All set?" Jane asked.

"I think so but I um, I don't have any money and-."

"Don't worry about Olivia, Jane you can just put it on my tab." Alex said.

"Alex no that's way too much." Olivia tried to argue.

"Seriously, don't worry about it." Alex handed Olivia the two bags full of clothes stubbornly. The shrill ring of Alex's cell phone broke the argument before it could go any further. "Excuse me. Hello?…Yes she is…oh, of course we'll be right there…okay, bye, bye." Alex ended her phone call and looked up at Olivia. "That was the sheriff, he has some information for you."

…...

**Sherriff's Station**

"Ah, Alex how are you?" A big belly sheriff asked as he watched the two women walk into the small station house.

"I'm good Bob. Olivia, this is Sherriff Breslin, Sherriff I would like you to meet Olivia." Olivia shook the overweight man's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too Olivia. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing just fine Sir."

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Why don't we take this into my office." Breslin suggested while pointing to a small room right behind him.

"Is it okay if Alex comes with me?"

Alex was blown away that Olivia wanted her to come with, I mean she barley knew this woman.

"Of course." And without really thinking twice, Alex followed Olivia into the small office and took a seat in the two empty visitor chairs.

"Would any of you ladies like something to drink?" Breslin offered; both women declined. "Well, then I guess I should get right to the point. We searched the area where Alex found you and we didn't find anything; no bag, foot prints, nothing." Olivia remained still as she listened to the information. "We searched the missing person data base with all woman matching your description and first name, but it will take at least a few days before the results are in. Our systems pretty old." Olivia nodded her understanding.

"Olivia, we also ran your finger prints and DNA through our data base." The over weight sheriff slumped in his desk chair and sighed loudly. "Nothing popped." Alex could see the slight look of hope flicker out in her eyes. Alex found herself tempted to take the brunettes hand. The blond turned her attention to the sheriff, resisting the temptation she felt.

"So I guess I'm still a mystery then?" Olivia said, disappointed dripping from her voice.

"I'm sorry Miss. But don't give up on us yet, it most likely just take some time."

_Yeah, seems like that seems to be the magic word._

"Excuse me Sherriff, but Darren needs you up front." An elderly woman with thick glasses and a thick southern accent said as she poked her head into the room.

"Thank Bernice." Blain stood up. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you better new ma'am." And with that exited his office.

Alex turned to the brunette who had an unreadable look on her face. Alex couldn't even begin to imagine what must be going through her mind right now. But before she could address it Olivia spoke up.

"Well, I guess it looks like I'm going to be sticking around here for a few more days."

Alex gave her a soft grin. "Come on, I could use a drink."

…...

**Wow! Thanks everyone for the great reviews again! They were amazing! Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry everyone for the very long wait for an update! My muse has been playing tricks on me it seems like. Anyways, I will do my best not to make you guys wait so long from now on!**

**Enjoy! P.S. Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews!**

…...

It was barley four thirty in the afternoon when Alex found herself sitting across the small table from the brunette woman whom she had only met a little over twenty four hours ago. She was a little surprised that she was already half way through her second beer and actually enjoying herself.

After finding out that the authorities had found nothing that could possibly help identify who Olivia actually was or where she came from, Alex had suggested a drink, despite the early hour. Olivia had agreed without protest, so Alex took the quiet woman to a local bar and grill that she had been to many times before; the blond quickly ordered two beers and some finger food for the pair.

And what she thought would be an awkward situation turned out to be rather a pleasant experience. Wanting to take Olivia's mind of the seemingly hopeless situation she had fallen into, Alex dominated most of the conversation; talking about anything and everything.

Alex found herself talking to Olivia with such ease that it was a little overwhelming. She was normally a very shy and private person, but, the woman sitting across from the blond held such gentleness in her deep, brown eyes, Alex just couldn't help herself.

"So I'm not even kidding, she came back to the table and it wasn't even ten seconds later and she just threw up all over his shoes!"

Olivia coughed as she inhaled her beer. "Are you serious?" Olivia asked with a smile, while grabbing a napkin and wiping up some of the dark liquid that had fallen on the table.

"Honest!" Alex held up her right hand. "I'm telling you the girl was nuts!" Alex had been sharing stories about her college days at Columbia and some how found herself telling Olivia about some of the crazy stunts she and her roommate had done.

"Oh man, I couldn't even imagine." _Quite literally._ "So, what did you study at Columbia anyway?" Olivia asked keeping the conversation flowing.

"Um, actually my initial reasoning for going there was to attend their law program."

Olivia raised her eyebrow in surprise. "Law huh?"

"Yeah. My mom was a lawyer, so I grew up around the law and fell in love with it."

"So why the sudden change in heart? Why work for the park?"

Alex looked away from Olivia before answering. "Um, my mom died during my last term and my dad needed me here, so I moved back home and I just never went back."

Alex still was refusing to look up at Olivia, but she did take a generous drink of her beer. "I'm sorry to hear about your mother, Alex." Olivia said with such sincerity in her voice that the blonds blue eyes quickly made contact with brown ones. A few seconds of heavy silence draped over the two women. There was a look in Olivia's eyes that shot through Alex's internal barriers without her even realizing it.

Breaking the moment, Alex waved her hand in the air, dismissing Olivia's sympathetic demeanor and once again putting her guard up.

"You know, I could see you being a lawyer." Olivia commented, noting the relieved look cross Alex's face at the change of topic. "You just have that look."

Alex raised her eyebrow in humorous curiosity. "A look?"

"Yeah. I mean I know I've only just met you, and in my current condition what I say may not be entirely concrete, but, you just look like you could kick some serious ass if need be."

Alex tried to suppress a grin. "Well who knows, maybe you are the one who's the lawyer."

"Hey, no need to insult me." Olivia joked back and watched as Alex laughed freely.

Before Alex could fully catch her breath she watched as two very familiar looking men walked up to their table.

"I thought I recognized that laugh. Hey Alex, Olivia."

"Adam, Tom, what a surprise." Alex said acknowledging the two off duty officers.

"Yeah, Tom here had a craving for some wings, thought we would swing by." Adam Martinez explained simply while slapping his partner on the back. "So, how you doing Olivia? Chief Breslin said he didn't really have any good news to give you this morning."

Despite the later comment, Olivia had to smile at Adam for his concern. "I'm doing just fine Officer. Alex here has been helping me out."

"Well that's Alex Cabot for you. Heart of cold, but balls of steal. Aint that right Tom?"

"Yeah." Tom agreed, while keeping his eye on the blond woman, and a slight blush crawling up his face. Olivia couldn't help but notice this.

"Aw gee thanks guys, I didn't know I was rated in such high regards." Alex said in mock irritation.

"Oh, you know we kid because we care." Adam squeezed Alex's shoulder, and Olivia could see the connection between the two friends, almost like they were brother and sister. And suddenly Olivia found that type of relationship very familiar.

"Anyway, I'm glad to hear you are doing alright Olivia and hang in there, something is bound to surface." Adam said nodding towards the brunette. "Oh, and I was supposed to tell you that Jane expects you over at the house for Sunday dinner." Adam told Alex in a serious tone. "Plus, the kids keep asking about you."

"She tell you to use the kids as a guilt trip?"

"You know Jane. I'll see you later, bye Olivia." Adam said as Tom just grinned at Alex. The two women watched as both men left the semi crowded bar and out into the night.

"He likes you, you know."

Alex whipped her head towards Olivia. "Who?"

"Officer Blaine."

"Wait, Tom? No way! He barley said one word."

Olivia grinned. "He didn't have to."

Alex shook her head in dismissal. "What, you a psychic now?"

The brunette shrugged. "Better than being a lawyer." Smiles spread across both women's faces.

"Come on, it's getting late." Alex said as she stood up and pushed her chair in, Olivia silently following her movements.

The drive back to the motel was consumed in a comfortable silence between the two women; each lost in their own thoughts but both very content.

It only took a few minutes for the large four by four to pull into the deserted parking lot of the small local motel. Alex put her truck in park before turning towards her passenger.

"Well, here we are."

Olivia nodded. "Yup." She turned and smiled at Alex. "Well, thanks for everything Alex, I mean it. I'll pay you back as soon as I…well you know."

"Don't worry about it, consider it a gift." Alex said in generosity. The brunette smiled her appreciation and reached into the backseat and grabbed her bags full of clothes and then reached for the door handle and slipped out of the truck. "Don't worry Olivia, something is bound to turn up, I'm sure everything will be just fine."

"That seems to be everyone's comment when I'm around."

"Getting kind of annoying?"

"Maybe just a bit." Olivia said with a crooked grin.

"You hide your annoyance well."

"Hey, maybe I'm an actress!"

"Still better than a lawyer right?" Both women shared a smile and a knowing look.

"Well, good night Alex." Olivia was just about to shut the door when the blond called out to her.

"Olivia, um I was wondering, if um, maybe you would want to come to work with me tomorrow? I m-mean I have to make a few rounds through the park and I thought maybe you would want to see the scenery, it's really quite amazing." Alex stuttered. _Jesus Cabot; talk much?_

In actuality, the question came spilling out of her mouth before she really even knew what she was doing. Alex just found herself wanting to spend some more time with the mysterious brunette…or maybe she was still feeling slightly guilty for almost hitting her with her car…_yeah right. _

"I'd love to." Olivia quickly agreed with barley a hesitation.

"Great!" Alex smiled. "I'll pick you up at 7:30?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Alright then. See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

…...

Elliot Stabler scanned the small crowed in the brightly lit café as the smell of grease hit his nose, with Fin right behind him. However, it didn't take the detectives long to spot the man they were looking for on one of the bar stools near the back, stuffing his face with a rather large burger.

He was a rather tall man, that was obvious even with him sitting down. He was dressed in blue jeans, and a dark blue sports jacket with a clean white shirt underneath. And from the look of it, he was very young; and Elliot had to choice but to be somewhat impressed at the title this young man has earned at such a young age.

Elliot silently cocked his in his intended direction, giving Fin a heads up. Fin nodded and went the long way around a few tables and booths towards the man while Elliot made a straight b-line.

Stabler sat down next to the man without a word and picked up a menu glancing over it with unseeing eyes.

"You know for an undercover cop you sure stick out like a soar thumb." Elliot commented, glancing sideways at the eating man, taking note of Fin's presence on the other side of him.

"Excuse me?" The man lowered his burger and looked over at Elliot.

"Agent Lane right?"

Elliot watched as the mans brown eyes filled with alarm at the mention of his name.

"Easy Lane, don't go and do anything stupid like make a huge scene." Fin warned from the other side of Lane. "We're from SVU."

"SVU? What the hell does sex crimes want with me, and how the hell did you know where to find me?" Lane demanded to know still on edge.

"We're here about my partner, Olivia Benson."

Elliot could easily see the realization cross the young mans face. "Benson was you partner?" Elliot didn't like the past tense Lane used in his sentence; Olivia _is_ his partner not _was,_ she wasn't dead…

"Look, I want to know everything; who she was investigating, where she spent most of her time-."

Lane held his hand up. "Whoa. Look man I'm sorry about your partner, I really am but she wasn't the only person in on this thing. I still have cops who are still deep undercover. If I go sharing information and it gets out-."

Both SVU detectives had to admire the young cop's urge to protect his brothers in blue; but at the moment, it was simply a wall that they didn't need.

"Listen to me." Elliot said leaning in close. "You want to protect your cops, that's great we get that, but she's a cop too, and she needs your help."

Lane stared at Elliot for a few seconds before sighing loudly and nodding his head. "Your partner came to us about three months ago, agreed to help us out. Over the past year three major crime families have all mysteriously gone belly up."

"Belly up? You mean left New York?"

"No, I mean they no longer exist."

"Wait, how is that even possible?"

"Well that's what we asked ourselves. Major crime families are like a business and a military unit all rolled into one. If one leader is taken out then another is there to take their place; a never ending cycle." Lane took a sip of his water. "But these three just became extinct in a matter of months."

"How?"

"Another family would either of had to overrun them by force or buy them out, virtually taking over all the previous organizations trades."

"Trades? You mean drug trafficking?" Fin asked.

Lane nodded. "Drugs, weapons, animals, women, children, whatever they could get their hands on."

"And if one single "family" were to suddenly gain all these resources…"

"Then they would have not only have the financial needs, but the abundant amount of resources to take over half the city." Lane said in a serious voice.

_Perfect._ Elliot thought bitterly. "And you know which 'family' decided they wanted to become all macho?"

"His name is Frankie Marino." Lane said with slight hesitancy. "He's a real son of a bitch; been running the Marino family for the last 20 years. We've been watching him for months and we still can't touch him. He owns a few jewelry stores in the diamond district, and a few other small businesses. But if he is behind all of this, he's flying way under the radar."

"So how did my partner get involved in all of this?" Elliot asked.

"She has a reputation of being able to connect with traumatized victims, especially the younger ones; we thought she could get one to talk."

"Did she?"

"Not that I know of."

"We need to know what happened during her last check in." Elliot explained.

"Noting, at least nothing out of the ordinary. She met me right here, on time and told me everything was going as planned. Come to think of it she seemed rather anxious."

"Why do you say that?" Fin asked, thanking the waitress who placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

"It was one word answers with her, it was if she couldn't wait to get back out here. I just figured she was on to something."

"She didn't tell you?" Elliot asked a little confused as to why his partner wouldn't share Intel with her handler.

Lane shook his head. "No. All she said she was everything would soon be over, and I was not to worry. And I learned quickly that Benson has great instinct; she will tell you when she's ready and not a moment sooner... I had a feeling it would get her into trouble one of these times."

Elliot ran his hand over his face in frustration, despite his growing irritation at the young cop, he knew his partner and that's exactly what she does, at times even with him.

"The next thing I heard, she was MIA." Lane explained in a defeated tone, looking down at his half empty plate of food. "Look man, I'm sorry about your partner. If there is anymore I can do…" He let the sentence hang, and Elliot nodded his appreciation. Lane took one last look at the two armed men before he stood from the stool, grabbed his jacket and walked towards the exit.

"God damn it Liv." Elliot cursed his partner under his breath. _You couldn't make this easy could you._ He ran his hands over his face. "At least we got a better idea on what she had gotten herself into."

Fin nodded, he looked around the café when his eyes caught the security camera nestled safely in the corner of the room. "Lane said he met Liv at this specific place every time right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well maybe, are little friend over there caught something that may be helpful."

…...

Kate looked over at the small clock resting on the corner of her small desk for the third time in less than five minutes. The day had only just begun, but to her it seemed like she had been there for hours.

She leaned back in her chair and casually glanced around the small space she called her office. It was actually relatively new to her, having her own office. Up until a few weeks ago she had had the privilege of spending her days in a cramped cubical like most if her coworkers. But now she found herself isolated from the rest when she was suddenly promoted; a bonus for a job well done…or at least that's what they told her.

Once again her green eyes found their way back to the clock. "Ugh, this is ridiculous." She complained to herself. She didn't want to be here, she would rather be anywhere else at that moment. Unfortunately she had no other choice, she had an obligation, and up until a few months ago, no one could have tore her away from that.

She closed her eyes and let out a heavy breath. A women's face flashed in minds eye; a women with short, brown hair, a crooked smile and passionate eyes that could cut through any emotional barrier.

Kate threw her eyes back open, not wanting to see the face that had quite literally been haunting her dreams since they first day they met.

_**Flashback: Four Months Ago.**_

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me." Kate was having a hectic day; she had been in meetings all day and she hadn't slept very well the night before. So, when the steady voice threatened to take her concentration away from the glowing computer screen she became even more on edge.

"Yes." Kate spat as she looked up. Standing just in front of the large desk located in the small banks main lobby was a very attractive woman that caused the young banker to lose her train of thought for a slight moment. "Um, how can I help you today ma'am?" She asked suddenly becoming more costumer friendly in a blink of an eye.

Kate cursed herself for stuttering. But the woman didn't seem to notice, just looked right at Kate and gave off a crooked smile that had the shorter woman's stomach flutter without warning.

"Well, I would love it if we could hold off on the "ma'am" title; makes me feel old."

Kate couldn't help but smile at the comment, her bad mood quickly dwindling. "Fair enough. How can I help you today Miss?"

"Ah, see so much better." The taller woman pointed out, her grin still plastered on her face. "Actually, I'm here to drop off some documents for Ian Lopez."

Kate, for the most part kept her surprise in check. She recognized the name immediately; it was the code name for one of Marino's accounts. Which told Kate, this women worked for him, or at least for one of his men.

"Of course. Why don't you follow me." Kate said as she made her away around the desk and headed towards her own cubical. "Please, have a seat." The brunette woman offered, as she took her own behind the small desk.

"Mm, nice and cozy in here isn't it?"

"Ha, you have no idea. Just try and work in here twelve hours a day. You'll think it's the coziest place on earth. " Kate commented sarcastically while pressing a few keys on the computer. "Alright, may I see the documents." The short haired woman silently handed over the manila envolope. Kate reached out to grab the offered object but accedently found herself brushing her fingers over the other woman's. "Sorry." Kate felt a deep blush crawl up her cheeks.

The woman said nothing in return, just gave off another crooked little grin.

Forcing herself to focus on the task at hand, Kate tore her eyes away from the woman sitting in front of her. But even after she looked away she could still feel the woman's gaze on her. And after a few more minutes of silent typing, and a few simple security questions asked to the brunette woman, the documents were successfully stored.

"Alright Miss, your documents are successfully stored and our bank manager will be getting back to as soon as he has had a chance to look over them."

"Olivia."

"I'm sorry?" Kate asked slightly confused at the response.

"My name." The woman chuckled. "Olivia. Figured it was the safest thing for you to call me, I mean ma'am makes me feel too old and Miss makes me just sound…"

"Too young?"

"Yeah something like that." Olivia smiled.

Kate found herself unable to tare her eyes away from Olivia when she smiled. Such a smiple act was able to change the her face so completely, that it was outstanding.

Kate held out her hand. "I'm Kate." Normally Kate refused to exchange any pleasantries with people who came in here to do business for Marino. She wouldn't know them, and she wouldn't know them.

It was just safer that way.

"Nice to meet you Kate." Olivia shook her hand.

Again, Kate felt herself begin to blush from the contact, and for a few moments the two women seemed to be completely content at just staring back at the other.

"Well, I guess I should be going." Olivia said, breaking the silence. "I'm sure I'll be back again."

"Um, y-yeah. I'm sure you will."

And with a final smile thrown her way, Olivia silently walked out of the small cubical leaving Kate once again alone.

_**End Of Flashback: Present Day **_

"Excuse me Kate?"

A soft knock on her office door broke the young woman out of her daydream.

"Yes?" Her door opened and one of the tellers poked her face in.

"You have a meeting in the confernece room in ten minutes. You asked me to remind you."

"Oh, yes, thank Lucy." The woman nodded and closed the door behind her.

_Well, time to get back to work._

…...

**So, what do you think? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews, they were awesome! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I felt like I needed to focus on Olivia's and Alex's relationship more. So this chapter does just that. **

**Enjoy! (don't own anything)**

…...

_She was running down a long dark road, large buildings surrounded her on either side, but strangely there was no one around. Puffs of steam came pouring out of her mouth as she breathed heavily in the cold air. She was alone and searching frantically for something...or someone, she wasn't really sure, but she was desperate to find whatever it was ._

"_Olivia…" She heard her name being called. "Olivia…" _

_She took a sharp turn and continued running, pushing herself to go faster and faster, when suddenly she came to a screeching halt. Standing just a few feet away was a woman, staring at Olivia with piercing green eyes._

_The woman stood there for a few seconds before slowly walking up to the out of breath brunette. You think Olivia would be concerned that this strange woman was soon invading her personal space, that she now ran her smooth hands up and down her arms…but she wasn't. In fact she felt calm and content. Olivia opened her mouth to say something, but the green eyed woman placed a finger on her lips._

"_Olivia…" The woman spoke her name in a whisper. Olivia felt goose bumps run down her body. "Olivia…why did you do it?" Olivia arched her eyebrow in question. "Why did you do it?" Olivia wanted to ask the woman what she was talking about; she could see the hurt in her eyes and felt a stab of guilt realizing that she was the cause of it._

_But before Olivia could utter a word the woman pressed her face closer to Olivia's, and locked eyes. "Why did you do it…why?" Olivia could barley even begin to process the question, let alone give her an answer, when the green eyed woman got a strange look in her eyes and began to change. Her beautiful smooth skin became dark and scaly, her sensual smile changed into a sharp, fang, grin, the only thing that remained the same was her intense green eyes. _

_Within seconds, what was once a woman had transformed into a now hissing snake, just inches away from Olivia's face. And with one quick strike, the snake lunged at Olivia, digging it's fangs into the side of her neck, and she screamed out in pain… _

Olivia's eyes flew open as she shot up into a sitting position. She was breathing erratically and she could feel sweat trickle down her body. Her eyes bounced around the small, dark room frantically. And then it quickly dawned on her… it was all a dream. Olivia was in the motel room, wrapped up in the thin sheets of the bed.

She ran her cast free hand through her damp hair, trying to calm her racing heart. "What the hell?" She spoke, her voice sounding a lot louder in the silence of the room. She glanced at the small bedside clock; it was a little after three in the morning. She hadn't been asleep for very long. But, she was coming to a realization that she most likely not going to get anymore sleep, so Olivia pushed herself off the bed and walked into the tiny bathroom.

Olivia squinted as she flipped on the light. Leaning against the sink, the brunette studied herself in the mirror. The dark circles under her eyes were even more noticeable in the poor lighting. There were small lines around her eyes and mouth; a sinking realization settled in the pit of her stomach…she didn't even know how old she was.

Mentally shaking her head, Olivia turned from the mocking mirror to the small white tub. She pulled back the plastic curtain and with a flick of her wrist adjusted the temperature of the spraying water.

Quickly discarding her damp sleep wear in a pile on the floor, Olivia stepped into the shower and let the water wash down her body, careful not to get her cast wet. An involuntary moan escaped her lips as soon as the water hit her aching body. She closed her eyes, willing her mind and body to relax. But it was no use, the minute her eyes shut, the green eyes of the serpent flashed dramatically in her minds eye. Letting out a frustrated moan, Olivia quickly grabbed the soap and finished her shower.

As soon as she was done Olivia turned off the water and carefully stepped out onto the soft, pale blue rug. She reached to her left and grabbed the thin, white towel hanging on the rack. She quickly dried her hair and made her way down the rest of her body. She was drying her legs when something caught her eye. On her left thigh, just below her hip bone was a small tattoo. She was actually surprised she hadn't noticed it before now.

The tattoo was a small blue handprint, about four inches in height and three inches wide. The print looked like someone had dipped their hand in paint and placed it on her skin. Twisting her head slightly, she also noticed a word written in deep red coloring, outlined in black, and in a talented cursive hand. Olivia walked up to the mirror to get a closer look.

"_Potestas?" _Olivia sounded out the strange word but had no idea what it meant. She traced the ink with the pad of her thumb, _this had to mean something to me right? _

Olivia nearly jumped out of her skin when a loud beeping erupted in the silent room. "Damn it." She walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the whining alarm clock that she had forgot to turn off. She slumped on the bed, and just stared at the blank wall in front of her, not really seeing the wall.

The dream had shaken Olivia, more than she would care to admit. But did it mean anything? And if it did, then what?

Olivia rubbed her hands over her face in frustration. Peeking out of her hands that she had over her eyes, she looked over at the clock.

It was now six a.m., Alex would be here in an hour.

…_..._

Exactly an hour and ten minutes later, Alex arrived at the motel, with two hot cups of coffee in hand and a smile on her face.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Alex asked once Olivia had opened her room door.

"Yeah. Lead the way." Olivia grinned softly. Alex was dressed in dark blue jeans, and a simple light blue top with quarter length sleeves. Taking the offered cup of coffee with a thankful nod, she followed Alex to her truck and quickly got in.

Alex looked over at her passenger and immediately took note of Olivia's demeanor. She looked tired; she had dark circles under her eyes and practically inhaled her caffeinated beverage.

"Nice shoes by the way." Alex commented as she pulled out of the parking lot; attempting to strike up a conversation with the clearly distracted woman, thinking maybe if she got Olivia talking she would tell her what's on her mind.

Olivia looked down at her feet where her new cowboy boots rested comfortably.

"What? They are actually really comfy. Plus, aren't these like the thing to wear out here?" Alex just shook her head and smiled. "I watched a few late night western movies that were on T.V last night; cowboy boots and hats."

"Stereotyping people like that can come back and bite you in the ass if you're not careful."

"I'll try and remember that."

Olivia grinned back. She was already feeling better than she had this morning, Alex seemed to have that affect on her.

The rest of the ride was met with relaxed silence as Olivia looked out the window and Alex figured she wouldn't push Olivia to talk.

After a few minutes, Olivia realized Alex hadn't been lying when she had said that the view would be memorable. The sun was beginning to rise giving off a subtle glow, the mountain peeks could be seen just above the thick, luscious trees. Fall was approaching, and the normally green trees were turning into vibrant colors. And Olivia was mesmerized.

The truck turned down a blacktop road, just off the main highway. And about a mile ahead of them, was a building that looked more like a house than anything. It looked like a small cabin, complete with the wood siding and stone chimney sticking up from the black roof.

They drove past a large sign that read _Park and Recreation Headquarters._

"Well, here we are." Alex said as she pulled the truck into one of the many empty parking spots. Besides Alex's white truck, there were only two other cars in the parking lot.

Alex quickly turned off the engine, grabbed her pack that was in the backseat and exited the car. Olivia was already outside and staining with her hand in her pockets taking in the site of the building.

"It's not the Chrysler Building, but it works for us." Alex joked as she walked up to Olivia. The brunette smiled. "Come on." Alex cocked her head and walked towards the front door.

As soon as Olivia walked into the small building, she was greeted by a rush of cold air that almost immediately sent goose bumps down her body.

"Sorry about the temperature in here, but believe me, by mid day, you are going to think it feels like heaven in here." Alex said while shifting her bag on her shoulder.

Olivia didn't say anything but let her eyes roam around. Just like the outside walls, the insides also had the look of an old wood cabin. There were many pictures of the mountains, and different streams and lakes, each capturing the beauty of the vast wildlife this small town had to offer.

Off to the right was small desk that was attached to the wall that had a vast array of brochures, maps, and other information a tourist may be interested in.

"Hey Alex, you have the paper work that John Roper dropped off last week do you? I swear to god that man would lose his head if-oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you weren't alone."

A short, thin, older woman, with short grey hair, and clear silver glasses propped up on her nose came walking out of one of the side doors. She had been so engrossed with the file in her hand that she had not seen the strange woman standing next to the blond.

"It's okay." Alex said. "Karen Smith, I would like you to meet Olivia. She's here to hang out with us for the day."

"Oh, you're the young lady who was found on the side of the road a few nights ago. The one with the bit of the memory issue?" Olivia looked at the strange woman with a bewildered look. "Small town dear. Everyone knows everything about everybody."

Olivia held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you ma'am."

"Ugh oh, did I just hear someone call Karen ma'am? Someone better hold her back unless they want to see a knock down drag out." A new voice broke into the conversation. Coming out of another one of the side doors was a young looking man, with jet black hair. He was tall and very thin. He wore think, black rimmed glasses and looked like he had never spent one day in the sun.

"Oh shut it Eric." Karen said with a wave of her hand.

The young man ignored the command and walked up to Olivia. "She hates to be called ma'am, says it makes her feel old. I'm Eric by the way."

"Olivia, nice to meet you." Olivia shook his hand, which surprisingly was rather strong.

"Erick is in charge of all the finances that come in and out of the park." Alex explained. "And Karen takes care of-."

"Basically everything else." Karen said while placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's all kneel before the almighty Karen. For without her, we are nothing." Eric said dramatically.

"You're lucky I like you, otherwise I would-."

"Alright, well this has been fun." Alex said breaking up the small argument. "We'll be in my office if you need me."

Alex walked towards the back of the large room with Olivia right behind her. She stopped at a closed door with her name printed on the solid oak. Alex opened the door and let Olivia in before she followed and closed the door.

"She's hot." Erick said once he heard the door click behind his boss. Karen turned and slugged her young coworker in the shoulder. "Ow! What'd I say?"

…...

"Sorry about those two. I swear they act more like children everyday." Alex told Olivia as she dropped her bag at the side of her desk, before slumping down her desk chair.

"It's no problem really. They seem like fun people actually." Olivia dismissed Alex's apology.

She looked around Alex's small office. It wasn't anything special, it had a typical wood desk with papers stacked neatly on top. To the right stood a filing cabinet with hand drawn pictures that looked to be the work of a small child.

"Your handiwork?"

Alex smiled. "I couldn't draw that well even if my life depended on it." Alex leaned back in her chair. "No, um, I helped organize a tour for a few of the local grade schools. Guess it was just there way of saying thanks." Olivia grinned and continued her survey of the room.

There were a few framed certificates on the wall; her college degree and a few other various awards.

Like the rest of the building there was a few black and white pictures of the wilderness; trees, mountains, even a few animals.

"Did you take these?"

The blond nodded and got up and walked over to Olivia. "Yeah. I was really big into photography when I was younger. I got my first camera when I was five and that was that."

Olivia was rather impressed by the pictures. "These are really good." Olivia praised the blond while taking a closer look. Alex found herself blushing at the compliment.

"They're okay. Nothing too note worthy."

"You're being modest. I mean look at the use of lighting you used." Olivia pointed out. "And the sense of color."

"I didn't know you knew anything about photography."

"Makes two of us."

"Maybe you're a professional."

Olivia shrugged. "Still better than a lawyer."

Alex chuckled.

"Hey Alex," Erick's voice came through the closed door, along with a brief knock before he walked in. "Sorry to interrupt but I need that bank statement that we got in last week."

Alex snatched a folder off of her desk and handed it to Erick who had a rather large grin on his face. "Thanks. So, what plans do you two lovely ladies have today?" He asked looking over at Olivia.

"Um, I was going to Olivia with me to do the run through." Alex said, suppressing a chuckle at the look the young man was giving the brunette.

"I thought Peter was supposed to take care of that this week?"

"He's out of town."

"Alright. Oh, but Alex, Bob called said thanks to the numerous rainy days we've had the past week, he's had to pull five vehicles out of the mud just this morning. He recommends if you can avoid, don't take the truck. I don't even think the four-wheeler's could take it." Erick said.

Alex stared at Erick for a few moments before turning to her guest. "I think it's time we work those new shoes of yours in properly."

…...

**New York City**

"Alright people. Benson has now officially been missing for exactly 46 hours. I want a briefing on what you've guys got." Cregan told his detectives, who were all gathered around a white board in the middle of the SVU squad room.

"Well, it looks like our buddy Agent Tucker actually came through. He dropped off the case files for us about an hour ago." Munch began as he stepped up to the board. "We know Benson was investigating the disappearance of three major crime families in New York; the Breslin family, the Stanton family and the Kestor family."

"And what was their business of choice?"

"Breslin's were known to traffic in drugs in and out of the country; narcotics were never able to touch them." Fin spoke up from behind his partner, as he leaned against the corner of his desk.

"The Stanton's were more partial to trafficking in women and children. The family owned over 20 "massage" parlors and exclusive "gentlemen's" clubs. We were able to raid a few places but never could get them to roll on their employers."

"And according to Lane, Liv's handler, that's why she was requested for the assignment." Elliot said with his hands on his hips.

"What about the Kestor family?"

"Animals. More specifically endangered animals. High end buyers have forked out over a hundred grand for these things."

Cregan quickly scanned the board with pictures and documents of each family. "What was Olivia's cover story?"

"She went by the name Olivia Sanchez. They altered her record to indicate that she was convicted of assault and battery, served a year."

"To prove she was capable of violence." Cregan stated as a matter of fact.

"Exactly. She was then vouched by another undercover, who apparently has worked his way pretty far up the chain. And thus successfully she was infiltrated into the crime family." Munch said.

"What where they having her do?"

"According to the files, she was working at a pet store in Jersey called Snooks."

"A pet store? That doesn't make any sense. Tucker said she worked her way up the ranks…why would they have her doing something so trivial?"

Suddenly Munch's desk phone rang, taking him away from the board.

"Elliot, what was your take on Lane?" Cregan asked his veteran detective.

"He seemed legit to me. Said he thought Liv was onto something the last time they met, but wouldn't go into detail. Fin and I pulled the surveillance footage from the diner, see if it sheds some light."

Cregan nodded. "Captain." Munch said as he ended his phone call. "That was the 2-7, a missing persons report was just field on a Olivia Sanchez."

"Liv's alias. Who field?"

"One Kate Williams. She works at the Downtown Bank and Trust."

…...

**Colorado**

"No. No way!"

"Oh come on! Who knows, you could be a rancher or something and practically live on these things."

"Yeah well that really doesn't help me if I can't remember."

Alex had taken Olivia to a near by barn just behind the main building. It wasn't huge, like most of the buildings in this town, and the white paint was beginning to chip away, but it was charming in its own way.

Now, Olivia found herself standing in front of two stalls that currently held two very large horses.

"This is the quickest way to make the rounds since we can't take the truck or the quads." Olivia gave Alex an unsure look. "Trust me. You'll be fine."

A few more moments of silence and then finally Olivia gave in. "Fine. But if I brake my other wrist I'm holding you personally responsible."

Alex flashed Olivia a knowing smile. "Deal."

Alex stepped up to the two stalls and one by one led the massive animals out of their comfortable stalls. The first horse was a brilliantly white animal with a black patch resting on it's long nose.

"This is Samantha, 'Sam'. " Alex said, as she securely fastened the brown leather riding saddle to the horse. "She's an old girl, been here since before I even began working here." Alex patted the old horse lovingly. "But she's still got a lot of spunk left in her."

A blind man could see the sparkle in the blonds blue eyes as she spoke to the horse. Olivia couldn't seem to tare her eyes off of Alex who creased the horse with loving pats. A love that was so raw and unconditional it took the brunettes breath away…and she wasn't sure why.

"And this…" Alex said, walking over to the second horse. "This is Zipper." This horse was a light brown color, with the front two legs colored in white. "He's quite the charmer with the females, and has a personality all his own. But completely dependable."

After double checking the harness, Alex pulled a tall blue container out from the corner of the barn. "Go ahead and step up on this, it will be easier to get up with your wrist." She explained while placing the step stool on the side of the brown horse.

Olivia hesitated for a brief moment before stepping up onto the blue container. "Ok, now, put your foot in the stirrup." Alex said. "Good, now with your good hand grab the back of the saddle. I'll get behind you and help pull yourself up so you don't have to use your wrist."

Before Olivia could utter a word, the thin blond stepped up onto the container and positioned her body behind Olivia's. She placed her hands on the brunnetes hips, and Olivia felt her breath catch in her throat at the sudden rush of contact.

Alex was having a similar reaction, but luckily, Olivia was faced away from the blond and was unable to see her reaction.

Alex swallowed heavily. "Alright, on the count of three hoist yourself up using your leg and arm." She finally was able to say. "One, two, three!" And with Olivia using her leg and arm muscles, and Alex pushing from behind, with in seconds the brunette was sitting securely on top of the large animal. "There you go, now just take hold of the reins and you're good to go." Alex said smiling up at Olivia. "And don't look so scared."

"Yeah, easy for you to say."

Alex chuckled before stepping down form the step stool and turning towards her horse. "Alex?" The blond turned her head and saw Tom Blaine walk into the barn, dressed in his work uniform.

"Hey Tom. What are you doing here?"

"I was just in the area. Um, can I talk to you for a second?" The officer asked with only a quick glance over at Olivia.

"Um, yeah sure." Alex agreed. "Don't go riding off into the sunset without me now." She joked with Olivia. The brunette just smiled at the retreting blond, but it quickly vanished as watched Blaine place a hand on the small of her back and giving the brunette another suspicious look.

Once outside the barn Alex turned towards Tom. "So what's up?"

"To tell you the truth I'm actually surprised to see you are still hanging around with her." Blaine said, cocking his head back towards the barn.

"What, Olivia? Why?"

Alex watched as her friend took off his hat and ran his hands over the rim. "It's just that… well, you don't know anything about this woman. How do you know she's not faking this whole amnesia thing?"

"What you think she planned on me nearly running her over with my car? Come on Tom." She said with a slight irritation in her voice.

"You never know." Tom said cautiously. But that theory sounded ludicrous to Alex and she let out a deep chuckle. "Alex she could be dangerous."

"Tom, she has done nothing to even remotely make me even think that could be true." Alex said in a harsh whisper.

"Alex, she was found in the middle of freaking nowhere, with apparent memory lapse and no personal items what so ever. And you're running around with her like she's your long lost friend. Usually you have better judgment than that, especially after what happened to your mom."

The blond stopped in her tracks, and stared at the man in complete shock. A million emotions flashed in her ice blue eyes all at once.

As if coming to the realization that he had stepped way over the line with his last comment, Tom opened his mouth to apologize. "Alex that was way out of line."

Alex crossed her arms in a clearly defensive manner, not accepting the apology. "She needs help Tom. You're a cop; how about instead of ratteling off your ideas of what you _think_ she is, you do your job and help her find out _exactly_ who she is and let me make my own decisions about my own life." Alex turned on her heels, prepared to go back into the barn; she had had enough.

"I have been Alex." Tom said, quickly stepping in front of her, stopping Alex in her tracks. "The DNA and finger prints the doc took from her at the hospital initially turned up nothing right? But we had also taken a cast of her teeth for dental records…Alex there was no match."

Alex stood in the same place for several seconds letting the information sink in. Despite her outrage at the man in front of her, she had to admit having no dental records was a little strange…I mean who goes their whole life without seeing a dentist these days?

Tom let out a loud sigh. "Alex you're my friend and I care about you. I just want to make sure you're safe."

Alex didn't say a word, didn't give any emotion away, but pushed past the officer and instead continued her initial walk towards the barn, leaving the him behind.

She was still fuming when she reached her horse. She couldn't believe that he would bring her past up, and to do what exactly? Grasping a hold of the saddle and swinging her leg over, she settled herself on top of the horse.

"Alex, are you okay?"

"Yup." Came her short reply. But the moment she turned her head and looked at Olivia her anger dissolved in an instant. She couldn't ratially explaine it but, the softness and raw concern radiating from her deep brown eyes was enough proof to convince the blond, without a doubt, that the woman she was staring at was anything but dangerous.

Alex softened her face and gave Olivia a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Now come on cowgirl, lets see what you got."

With a swift kick, Alex pushed her horse forward and watched as Olivia mimicked her movements. And after a few minutes of awkward riding on Olivia's part, the two women made their way out of the barn an onto a well traveled trail sitting in comfortable silence.

The barn was just about to go out of view when Olivia happened to look back and notice a commotion in one of the fenced off fields that was just a few yards away from the two women. Two men seemed to be attempting to subdue a rather rambunctious horse, who would bound away when the men would get to close.

"What's going on over there?" Olivia asked Alex who looked in the direction Olivia was pointing at.

"Oh, that horse is actually a rescue horse. Authorities took him in from a farm a few months ago. They had nearly starved him to death, beat him, neglected in anyway they possibly could. We even took a few other animals from that farm in the same condition." Alex explained with a disapproving look towards the animal. "We were able to nurse him back to health, but even to this day he won't let anyone near him. Guess he's just too wounded." Alex commented before continuing on her way on the trail.

Olivia looked back at the animal who was fighting tooth and nail to get away from the two men. The horse itself was sheer black, with no other markings, and well defined muscles running down all four legs. A strong feeling overcam the brunette, but she wasn't quite sure what it meant or where it came from.

Shaking her head clear, Olivia turned Zipper around and followed Alex into the wet and muddy terrain.

…...

It had taken nearly all day to make each round through each campground. Using a map, Alex led the couple to each campsite that was indicated to have campers in them and each time Alex would dismount and conduct her business. She would make sure the visitors had everything they needed, if they had any complaints and basically just going around and chatting with each resident.

She had told Olivia that it was important to get a feel for each residents opinion of the park; that way they could improve details if necessary. And it was a good way to see if any of the campers were bothering others.

Throughout the day, Olivia had actually found that she enjoyed herself immensely; the view of the wild life was breathtaking and peaceful. But what Olivia had enjoyed the most was getting to know the blond woman she was following.

The two women were on their way back to the office as the sun was just beginning to set. "Well I hope this day wasn't too boring for you." Alex said while riding beside Olivia.

"Are you kidding? I had a great time! And I think I am getting the hang of this horse riding thing." Olivia smiled.

It was true, Olivia seemed to get more and more comfortable around the horses. Of course, when they had stopped for lunch and Olivia jumped down from Zipper, she had quite litteraly fallen on her butt and Alex couldn't help but giggle.

"I couldn't agree with you more; you're a regualr cowgril!"

"I'll take that as a compliment." Olivia said with her head held high.

"Oh you should. Cowgirls are considered to be pretty sexy around here." Alex had let her comment slip out before she could stop herself. She immediately blushed and bowed her head, afraid to look at Olivia.

Olivia may have been shocked at the comment the blond made, but couldn't control her rapid heart beat.

"Hey, look over there. I thought we hit all the campsites." Olivia said, pointing off to the side of the trail. Alex turned her head and noticed a small tent a few yards away, with s small, smoking fire a few feet from it.

Alex pulled out a folded up piece of paper from her pocket and quickly scanned it. "According to the report this place is supposed to be vacant." She said. "Guess I have to go play the wicked witch and tell them they can't stay."

Alex turned Sam into the direction of the tent, but Olivia didn't like this. She had a sinking feeling the pit of her stomach, so she decided to follow Alex into the camp site. She noticed a litter of empty beer cans scattered around the camp fire.

Once they were in front of the tent Alex dismounted but stayed close to Sam. "Hello! Anyone there?"

For a few moments there was no sound, no sign of life. "Hello?"Alex tried again. Then, the slid of the tents zipper could be heard slowly opening. Stepping out from the tent was a middle aged man. He had a clean shaven head, and a thick mustach. He was dressed in a dirt stained, white tank top, emphasizing his toned arms and ripped blue jeans.

"Yes, can I help you?" The man asked.

"I'm Alex Cabot, I work for the park. I'm sorry sir but according to our records no one had paid for this site. I'm afraid you are going to have to leave, or go to the main office and register for this site."

Olivia, who was still ontop of her horse, did not take her eyes off of the man, she was tracking his every move.

"Oh, well there must be some mistake, because my cousin had taken care of all that weeks ago."

"I'm sorry sir but there is just no record of this." Alex said in a sympathetic tone. "You are more than welcome to go down and take care of this in the morning, but I'm afraid you are just going to have to stay at a hotel tonight."

At first the man didn't move, but Olivia watched as his eyes roamed easily over Alex's body. That was when Olivia decided to hop down from her horse and make her way next to Alex. The man's gaze quickly turned to Olivia and then down at her cast.

"It's getting late. Couldn't you just let us stay here tonight and I'll go down and pay tomorrow." The man asked looking back at Alex.

"I'm really sorry sir but I just can't do that. We need it on record who is staying at the park and where. You're going to have to leave now. Is there anyone else staying with you?"

"Just my cousin. Hey, Chuck!" The man yelled back in the tent.

"What?" Cam the muffled response.

"Get your fat ass out here will you!"

The small tent moved slightly before another man emerged from within. "What the hell do you want?" The second man, Chuck, was an overweight man who was also dressed in jeans but no shirt, and was also baled and tattooed up.

_Not exactly the type of people you would imagine to go out camping. _Olivia thought to herself.

"Chuck, these people tell us we have to leave." The first man spoke.

Chuck looked confused. "What, why?"

"Apparently there is a complication with out reservation or something." Chuck stepped up next to his cousin and got his first full look at Alex; and just like his cousin, let his eyes rake up and down the blonds body, not even attempting to hide his interest; it made Alex's skin crawl.

"Well, if we refuse to leave will you promise to put me in restraints sweetheart?"

"Easy buddy." Olivia spoke up, clentching her fists by her side, not liking at all where this was going.

Chuck looked over at Olivia and sneered. "Oh, I get it! Hey Jack get this! I think we got ourselves a pair of dykes!" He lauhed out loud at his own obscene comment, and Olivia could smell the alochol on this man's breath.

"Is that so?" Jack grinned back.

"Look, we don't want any trouble. I'm just doing my job." Alex tried to calm the situation that was rapidly becoming way out of hand.

Olivia watched as Jack took a step closer to Alex. "How about you stay here with us, and I guarantee by the end of the night, you'll be begging us not to leave." He reached out towards the blond. Olivia immediately stepped in front of Alex, blocking his view to her, and grabbing his arm roughly.

"You better think twice before you even consider laying a finger on her." Olivia shoved the strong arm out of the way. "Why don't you and your _boyfriend _get lost?" Her eyes becoming a darker shade of brown as her temper started to flare up.

"What did you just say? …I think you need to be taught some manners, you and that little slut behind you…don't you agree Chuck?"

Olivia's hands curled into tight fists at her sides; her eyes never breaking contact with the first man.

Without warning, he quickly thrust his hand into the back of his pants and pulled out a hunting knife and aimed it at Olivia. " I think it's time for both of you to get on your knees."

Witout thinking twice, Olivia swiftly reached up to the man's wrist and gave them a violent twist.

"Ahhh!" The amn yelled out in pain as he drpped the knife, and Olivia kicked it away.

"You bitch!" Olivia heard the overweight man yell off to the side of her. She turned her head just in time to have her face being met with a powerful fist. But Olivia miraculously stayed standing.

_Shit! That kind of hurt._

Stunned for only a fraction of a second, Olivia threw her own hand back and delivered a powerful punch of her own and then with her cast covered wrist hit the man in the head again. The overweight man went down like a ton of bricks, and appeared not to be getting up anytime soon.

But Olivia could feel movement behind her. She quickly turned around and saw the first man come straight at her.

He slammed her into a nearby tree, pressing his forearm into her throat. He brought his knee up, slamming it into her gut. "Now why don't you be a good little girl and beg for me."

"How about I do this instead." She raised her knee up hard, right in between the mans' knees. He doubled over in pain, and that's when Olivia once again took her cast and swung it at the mans face. She heard a sickening crunch as it made contact with the man's nose.

Bloos was puring out, but Olivia hit him over and over until he was no longer making noise, until he was no longer moving.

As if a switch had been flipped Olivia back away from the battered man. She was breathing as if she had just ran a 10k marathon.

She heard a faint rusteling sound to her right. Swinging her head around she came face to face with Alex. Her face had paled incredibly, and her normally clear blue eyes were clouded over in fear.

Olivia immediately took a step closer to the blond, wanting to comfort her, to tell her there was nothing to be afraid of now. But the moment she took a step towards Alex, the blond took a step back.

That simple movement casued a tightness in Olivia's chest. She looked at Alex in complete confusion and watched as Alex's gaze dropped to her Olivia's hands.

Looking down herself, she noticed the normal crisp, white cast was now inked in deep, crimson blood. Her hands began to shake. What had she done?; she looked back up at Alex, and then it hit her.

Alex was afraid of her.

…...

**Well, there you go! Please let me know that you think! Reviews help a lot! **


	5. Chapter 5

**New York City**

"Excuse me Kate?" The brunette woman looked up from her computer screen and noticed one of her colleagues standing in her office doorway.

"Yes Bob?"

"The police are here. Said they need to talk to you." Kate could see the curiosity cover her coworkers eyes. Swallowing the lump that had lodged itself in her throat, Kate nodded.

"Okay, um, go ahead and show them in." The man said nothing as he turned and disappeared behind the door once again.

Kate could feel her heat start to beat a little faster as she sat alone in her office as her mind raced. _Alright Kate, you knew this was going to happen so, just relax and don't do anything stupid._

Suddenly her office door reopened. "Right in here detectives." Bob said as he held the door open for two very large men with badges displayed proudly on their hips. One of the men was white with a buzz cut hair style and looked as if he had just walked right off a military base. He was well dressed in black pants and a matching sports jacket. He also had dazzling blue eyes which were even still very noticeable despite the dark circles settling around them.

"Kate Williams?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Yes?" Kate said while standing up from her chair located behind her desk.

"I'm Detective Stabler and this is Detective Tutuola." He introduced as he pointed to the man standing next to him. The second man wasn't dressed as professionally as the first, but Kate could still tell this man meant nothing but business. His dark skin matched his even darker eyes, but yet, they still held a compassion that was hard to avoid.

"You must be here about Olivia. Did you find her? Is she ok?" Kate asked in a hopeful tone as she walked from behind her desk and came closer to the detectives.

"No ma'am. But that's what we are trying to do." Detective Stabler said soothingly. "How do you know Olivia Sanchez?"

"She started banking here a few months ago, came in like clock work." Kate said simply. "We saw each other so regularly that we became rather good friends." The small brunette looked between the two men as she told her story.

"When did you realize she was missing?" Detective Tutuola asked.

"Well, the other day she didn't come into the bank like she usually does. I tried calling her but got nothing but the answering machine. I then decided to go over to her apartment thinking she may be sick or something. But the super said he hadn't seen her in two days. That's when I knew something was just not right." Kate folded her arms in front of her and noticed the two men give each other a look. _Apparently Olivia having an apartment was news to them…I hope Marino already took care of that. _"And I remember her telling me she didn't have any family, so that's when I decided to file the report."

"Where is her apartment?"

"Lower east side, between 25th street and Main."

Kate could feel Stabler's eyes studying her like she was a bug under a microscope. But, she was used to people questioning her, especially the police. And over the years she had successfully learned to control all the subtle hints a normal person would give away when they would lie.

"What exactly was she doing when she came here?"

"Just file deposits as far as I know." Which wasn't a total lie.

"Could you pull those records for us?" Tutuola asked.

Now, Kate knew that the records had already been doctored so she wasn't worried about giving these men what they asked for. But, she also knew that if she seemed to eager to give up a privilege file without some type of legal permission they could be tipped off. "Look Detectives, I want to find Olivia more than anyone! But you've got to understand, if I just hand over those records I could not only loose my job, but I could be legally held responsible." She made eye contact with both men. It had been drilled into the young woman that most people will avoid eye contact when lying, so she was to keep eye contact as often as possible.

It was silent for a few seconds before Stabler finally reached into his inner jacket pocket and produced a folded up light blue document. "Then I guess you will be needing this then."

Kate took the offered papers and quickly scanned it, but she knew right away it was a warrant ordering her to produce the requested records. She reached over to her desk phone and pressed a number. "Hey Brenda, could you do me a favor and pull the file for Olivia Ann Sanchez and bring it to my office?…Great thanks." Kate hung up the phone.

"Ms. Williams, do you know what Olivia does for a living?" Tutuola asked.

"Um, she told me she worked at a bunch of different jobs, said she was having problems with keeping employment."

"Had she mentioned if anyone was bothering her lately? Co-worker, disgruntle boyfriend?"

"Um, no." Kate stuttered, cursing herself for letting the question get to her. "I would hope she would have told me if something like that were happening in her life."

There was a light knock on the office door, initially halting any more questions. Kate walked over to the door and opened it. "Thanks so much Brenda." Kate thanked the older woman as she handed her the thick folder. She turned back to the detectives and handed them the folder. A few seconds of silence passed over the three people in the small office.

"Well Miss Williams thanks for your time."

"Of course." She watched as the two men made their way towards the exit. "Detective…" Kate stopped Stabler just as he was walking out the door, eager to follow through on these new leads. "Please…find her okay?" There was a moment of pure honesty in that request that the young banker never meant to leak out. She was suddenly a little concerned that this man could see through all her lies she had built. She relaxed however, when he simply tilted his head and closed the door behind him.

Running her hand through her hair, Kate walked back to her desk and slumped down in her chair. Within seconds however, her office door opened again and in walked Josh, her partner in crime so to speak.

"Those the police?" He asked quickly while shutting the door.

"Yup."

"Well, what'd they want?"

"To come talk to me about the missing person's report I field on Olivia." Kate moved her mouse to wake up her now sleeping computer.

"You field a missing person's for her? Why the hell would you do that?" Josh placed his hands on his hips.

"Because Josh, people had seen us together. It would not have been difficult for the cops to track me down. And then what was I supposed to tell them when I neglected to report my _friend_ missing huh?"

Kate could practically see the realization cross his face. "You didn't tell them anything did you?"

Kate looked up from her computer. "Of course not. I told them I knew nothing about the pet store and the records had already been fixed. There is no way they can trace anything back to the bank."

"Are you sure?" Josh asked as he now paced the room.

…...

The past few hours seemed like a blur to Olivia, like she was in a dream and could not wake up. One minute she was having a great time with Alex, and the next…her hands were soaked in someone else's blood.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The plump nurse spoke up, who had apparently twisted Olivia's wrist in a way in which she thought would hurt. But in reality, Olivia felt nothing. The short haired woman looked down at her now fresh new cast that was being fasted to her wrist.

After her little scuffle with the two men at the campsite, authorities were immediately called by nearby campers who had heard the commotion and became concerned. Olivia and Alex were both rushed to the hospital along with the two unconscious men.

"All done. Try and keep this one lean and dry huh?" The comment caused Olivia to lift her head slightly, but the nurse refused to meet her gaze and quickly left the room, leaving Olivia alone in silence.

She lifted her wrist up, looking at the new cast on her wrist before letting out a heavy sigh. What the hell had she been thinking? What had come over her?

She didn't have much time to sit and ponder on her current situation when the room door reopened and a familiar looking face walked in. Tom Blaine walked into the room and glared at Olivia.

"How's Alex?" Olivia asked, completely ignoring the cold stare she was receiving from the officer.

"She's being looked over by Dr. Barker, but seems to be fine." Olivia felt the her strained body relax slightly at the thought of Alex being unscathed by this whole ordeal…at leas in the physical sense anyway.

"Can I see her?" Olivia asked cautiously. She wanted to see Alex more than anything, she wanted to try and make her understand that she never meant any of this to happen.

She noticed the slight clenching of Tom's fists that were by his side. "She doesn't want to see you." Came the cold reply.

At first surprise and hurt filled Olivia's brown eyes, but then her mind quickly flashed to the terrified look she had seen in Alex's blue eyes, a look that was directed towards her. She couldn't blame Alex.

She looked back down at the white tiled floor. "So, what's going to happen to me now?"

Tom shifted his stance, but did not move closer to Olivia. "The two men that you assaulted are still unconscious, so until they wake up, you will be taken back to the hotel where you will stay until they can decide whether or not to file charges on you or not."

_File charges? Does that mean I could go to jail? _

…...

Olivia hadn't even realized they had made it back to the motel until the cop car came to a complete stop and was put in park. Tom got out of the driver's side of the car and opened the back door for Olivia.

She kept her head down and made b-line for her room, but was stopped when she felt a strong grip on her arm. She spun around and came face to face with a very pissed off and not to mention armed cop.

"I want you to listen to me and listen good." Tom said in a voice that was deep and low. "I don't know who you are, or where you came from and quite frankly I don't give a flying fuck. But let me just say, you _ever_ come near Alex again and I swear…you'll be more than sorry. Understand?" Olivia could feel the mans warm breath on her face he was so close, and the look in his eyes let Olivia knew he meant what he said.

Locking eyes, Olivia glared back. "You want to let go of me?" After a second of hesitation, Tom released his grip and backed away.

"Just so you know, I'll be around, so if you have any ideas about skipping town, I would think again." And with that said he turned and walked back to his car, peeling out of the empty parking lot.

Once the exhausted brunette slammed the door behind her and fastened the lock she found herself sliding down the door. She put her head between her legs and just sat there; too tired to cry, too tired to scream. She had gone from a confused harmless woman, not knowing who she is or where she came from, to a cold blooded criminal in a matter of hours.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there, but Olivia soon felt her lower back begin to ach at the uncomfortable angle it had been forced to endure for a period of time. Sighing heavily, the brunette was just about to get up off the floor when a swift knock on the door startled her.

At first she didn't move, afraid it was Blaine simply proving to her that he meant it when he said he would be _watching_ her. But after a few seconds the knock sounded again, this time a little louder.

"Olivia, open up it's me." Olivia recognized the voice immediately. Quickly pushing herself off the floor, she unlocked the door and pulled it open. "Hey."

"Alex? What are you doing here?"

Alex was still wearing the same clothes she had this morning, the only difference was she now wore a black hooded jacket and her long blond hair was now pulled up into a messy bun.

"Can I come in?" Hesitating for only a second, Olivia moved aside and let the blond into the small motel room. As soon as Olivia turned back towards her, Alex studied the slightly taller woman. She looked worn out; dark circles ran under her eyes and her short hair was tousled. There was mud on her clothes and arms, and the crisp white cast stood out against the dirt and grime, and yet Alex couldn't seem to take her eyes off of the dark haired woman.

Becoming uncomfortable at the intense look Alex was giving her, Olivia broke eye contact and looked down.

"How's your wrist? Ryan said you had strained it pretty good."

Olivia shrugged. "It's fine." Realizing that was all the brunette was going to share, Alex became a little frustrated and crossed her arms in front of her.

"You left the hospital pretty quickly. I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you about…well, about what happened."

Still not meeting the blonds eyes Olivia answered. "I knew it was for the best to get out of there."

"Why would you think that?" Alex asked curiously. But Olivia didn't answer. The blond let out a sigh of her own and ran her hand over her face. "Look Olivia, what happened out there, what you did to those men-."

Olivia finally lifted her head up while interrupting Alex. "Alex please. I don't know what had come over me, I'm not even sure how I did what I did, I just…I'm sorry, I am so sorry." Olivia knew she was loosing what little control she had over her emotions, and she knew she had no right to feel sorry for herself after what she had done.

"Why would you apologize Olivia?" Alex questioned.

"Why wouldn't I apologize?" Olivia asked back, her voice becoming louder. "Not only did I beat the shit out of two men, but I scared the hell out of you in the process!" Olivia was now pacing the room as anger and frustration took over. "You were right for not wanting to see me after that, I mean we have no idea who I am or what I am capable of! Maybe it is the best if you just stay away from me…hell, you may not have to worry about me at all if those two jackasses wake up and press charges!"

She had been so distracted that she hadn't noticed when Alex took a few steps towards her until Olivia felt a warm hand gently grasp her uninjured wrist. Stopping dead in her tracks, Olivia looked into Alex's intoxicating eyes and felt an involuntary shiver run down her spine. And for a long moment the two women just stared at the other.

"You saved my life." It was a simple statement, but held a powerful meaning that the blond was determined to get through the brunette's thick head. "Does that even mean anything to you?…you saved my life…no listen to me." Alex said as she saw Olivia open her mouth to speak. She grasped Olivia's hand in both of hers and gave it a firm but gentle squeeze. "Olivia, you beat up two men…who were in no doubt going to harm me and not to mention yourself. As for scaring me, I was more scared _for_ you than _of_ you." Olivia remained silent. "Olivia you could have gotten yourself hurt or worse!"

Alex was still shocked by how much that possibility actually scared her. She had only known Olivia for a few days, and hell, Olivia didn't even really know herself.

"That doesn't change the fact that apparently I have the capability to harm people!" Olivia jumped in before Alex could stop her. "What if I am some thug or violent criminal?"

"…It would still be better than a lawyer." Alex whispered. The comment caused Olivia to momentarily stop her ranting and look up at Alex.

Giving off a sharp grin, Olivia shook her head. She had to give the blond her dues, she knew how to break a stressful situation, but there was something that Olivia needed the blond to understand. "It still doesn't change the fact that it could still be true. And what happens if next time…next time I hurt someone who doesn't deserve to be hurt?" _Like you?_

"The fact that you are worrying yourself sick over something that you _may_ do, proves to me that you couldn't hurt an innocent person even if you tried."

"But-." Olivia began to protest.

"No, just don't argue with me okay?" Alex chuckled slightly, and eventually Olivia shook her head showing the blond that she agreed…even if she didn't really believe it.

Despite the situation the two women found themselves smiling at one another. Olivia glanced down at her hand and noticed that Alex was still holding on. As if reading Olivia's mind, Alex suddenly let go, heat rising up her cheeks. But, both women missing the contact immediately.

"Look Alex," Olivia said breaking the somewhat awkward silence that had draped over the two women. "I was doing some thinking, and especially after…well after all of _this_." Alex tilted her head slightly and waited for the brunette to continue. "And I know the authorities are doing their best but, I just…I need to know who I am, where I am from." _What exactly I am capable of._

Alex looked deep into Olivia's eyes and knew this was the only way this woman was going to find any peace of mind.

"Then you're going to need some help."

…...

**Sorry guys for the long wait! My muse has been playing hiding and seek with me! Hopefully it's back to stay! Let me know what you think, I'll try and update sooner I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

"_What room was it again?" The immensely overweight desk clerk sniffed out, barley looking up from the glow of the small television. _

"_That's what you're supposed to tell us. The name is Sanchez, Olivia Sanchez." Elliot repeated once again to the completely oblivious man. _

_As soon as Elliot and Fin left the bank after finishing interviewing Kate Williams, they immediately headed straight for Olivia's alter ego's apartment._

"_Don't recognize the name." The attendant sniffed out again, not even attempting to hide his unconcerned demeanor._

"_Oh come on man! She's about 5'10, short brown hair, thin-."_

"_Ooohhh, her_. Damn that women is one fine piece of ass." The suggestive tone evident in his voice.

"Hey! Do you want me to come back there?" Fin threatened while stepping closer to the gated window.

The heavy man held his hands up in surrender, not wanting to take on Fin in anyway. "Whoa brother, no need to get violent."

"_Brother?"_

"Just give us the keys." Elliot stepped in before Fin really did beat the guy.

"Yeah, right, here." He thrust the pair of keys under the small slit in the window and promptly turned back to his television. 

The pair of men made their way up the old, creaking stair to the third floor. They walked down the dimly lit hall, stepping over a few articles of trash.

"This is a class 'A' shit hole." Fin mumbled while stopping in front of the intended door.

Elliot nodded. "Liv definitely pulled the short end of the stick on this undercover gig that's for sure."

"Why do we never get the undercover jobs that are in the Upper West Side, in a pent house?"

Elliot let off a hard laugh before thrusting the faded brass key into the lock and pushing the door open. "Apparently they think we would be more comfortable in a place like this." Elliot said as he took in the dark and dingy apartment.

Quite honestly it looked more like a run down motel room than an apartment. The largest room was a living room of some sort, with a worn out, faded green couch with a few rips and tears in the upholstery. A small squared table in the corner with two old wooden chairs that had definitely seen better days. And that was about all there was.

"We'll have to get CSU in here."

Fin nodded and walked further into the apartment and headed towards a half shut door, which turned out to be the bathroom. Flipping the light on, he began digging through the various articles laying around. Hairbrush, toothbrush, a bottle of Tylenol and a few loose items that were common to find in a bathroom.

While Fin dug around in the bathroom, Elliot had discovered a small closet just inside the apartment. Bending down he began shuffling through his partners things, looking for anything that may lead him to her. 

"So what did you think about Williams?" Elliot asked Fin when he saw him walking out of the bathroom and headed towards the small corner of the room which looked like it could have passed for a small kitchen.

"She seemed to be legit to me. Her story fit the timeline, didn't give up the files right away, but wasn't a pain in our ass about it." Elliot grumbled from within the closet. Finding nothing on the floor he stood up and began moving things around on the small top shelf. "What, you think she's lying about something?"

"I don't know." Elliot answered while opening up a medium sized bag peering inside finding it was completely empty. "There was just something about her…you're probably right." Elliot said stepping out of the closet and placing his hands on his hips, sighing heavily. "I think at this point in the game I would even accuse my own mother." He had been up for nearly 48 hours, he was exhausted and running on fumes, they all were.

Fin gave him a supporting look. "We'll find her man."

"Yeah, yeah." Not liking how emotional this conversation was becoming, Elliot looked around the apartment. "You know, I don't think Liv would have kept anything of importance here."

"What makes you think that?" Fin asked him.

"If her cover was to be blown this is the first place those bastards would look for the evidence she had on them would be right here, and she would know that."

Fin nodded in agreement. "So where would she have kept it all?"

Elliot was quiet for a few moments until his eyes landed on a pile of opened letters resting on the small coffee table. Picking them up, he quickly scanned the piece of paper. "She would have put them in a place where she spent most of her time, some place they would have never thought to look…right in their own back yard." Elliot handed over the paper to Fin.

"It's a paycheck from _Snooks_… the pet store…you think she hid it all there?" 

.…... 

"Here you go." Alex said quietly. She let out a chuckle as watched her guest take the steaming cup of coffee out of her hand and close her eyes inhaling the rich aroma. "Well, I think we can mark down at least one fact about you." 

Olivia kept her eyes closed as she took her first sip of her hot beverage, eliciting a silent moan. "Oh yeah, what's that?"

"That you my dear are clearly a coffee addict." Alex joked while taking a small sip of her own cup. 

Olivia looked back at Alex. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Both women grinned at one another locking eyes for a brief moment, neither one of them verbally addressing the _rush_ they felt had had often felt when they were around the other. 

"So, shall we get started?" Olivia asked, breaking the small staring contest. She had been noticing that she and Alex had a tendency to have a lot of those little _contests._

The two women had found themselves standing in the blonds well lit kitchen rather early in the morning. After the pair had their talk at the hotel, they decided they would not waste any time and meet up the very next day and get started on solving Olivia's personal mystery. So, at 7am sharp, Alex picked Olivia up and took her back to her own house, claiming they would have more than enough privacy there.

Alex nodded and motioned with her head for the brunette to follow her out of the kitchen. 

When Alex first pulled into her driveway that morning, Olivia took in the sight of the small house. "It's not much, but it's home." Alex had said when she caught Olivia's stare. The house wasn't extremely large, nor was it very small. It was painted in a dark tan color, with darker shudders. There were a vast array of flowers and shrubs around the outside of the house and an old fashion looking black lamp post in the front yard. 

Olivia smiled, "It's gorgeous." And the statement became even more true when she actually walked into the house. The layout was simple, the colors warm and inviting. Immediately, Olivia experienced a sense of contentment when she was in the house that took her by surprise. 

Following Alex out of the kitchen, Olivia tried to get her thoughts together, this wasn't going to be a simple task, finding who she was, and she knew that. But, the way Alex's hips moved back and forth in her snug fitting blue jeans was really making in hard. Realizing what she was doing Olivia shook her head. 

_What the hell? This is so not the time!_

Alex made her way through the short hallways and made a quick turn towards a closed door. Quickly grasping the handle, the blond led her guest into the darken room. She reached around the corner and flipped on the lights. Olivia soon realized the room she had just walked into was a small study. The room was painted in dark green with tasteful black and white photos hanging carefully on the wall. 

There was a good size desk resting in the corner, complete with a leather desk chair and opened laptop resting on top. There was a matching bookshelf on the other side of the room filled with different books of all sizes. But what really caught the brunette's eye was the large white board that was hanging just adjacent from the desk. Olivia walked silently up to the board. There was a black line drawn in the middle of the white board, on one end of the line there was a date scribbled in blue ink, and on the opposite was a question mark. And just above the line, there were various papers taped to the board. Glancing over them, Olivia realized they were medical records with Doctor Barker's name scribbled on the bottom.

"I figured we could use this place to, you know, work." Alex said shyly as she came to stand by Olivia. Seeing the blank look on Olivia's face, Alex stepped forward. "This," she pointed to the date printed just above the dark line. "This is the date when you were found out on the highway. And this," she drew her longer finger under the line all the to the large question mark. "is the time we cannot account for. I figured we would just put all of the facts we have together and work our way backwards."

"A timeline." Olivia said catching onto what Alex had in mind.

"Yes, exactly."

For a moment Olivia didn't say a word, she was stunned at the effort Alex had already put into all of this, just to help her. She turned and smiled at Alex, watching her concerned look disappear. "So, lets get started then huh?" Olivia put her hands on her hips. "What are those?" She asked looking up at the taped up papers.

"Your medical records." Olivia gave the blond a confused look. "The one Ryan made up when he first examined you. I snuck in and made copies." Olivia noticed the slight look of pride at the blonds confession of her misconduct.

"Ok, let's start with what we know." Alex grabbed a dry-erase marker and twisted the cap off. 

"Well, we know I was knocked in the head and have a clear cut case of amnesia, that much is rather obvious." Olivia joked.

Alex nodded and scribbled _head injury/amnesia. _Olivia quickly caught onto what the blond was doing and snatched one of the taped up documents and began to list off her injuries. "Signs of amnesia, right wrist was fractured in two places, indicators of dehydration and-wait…"Olivia said and Alex turned to look at the brunette. "Evidence of a fresh needle mark on patience neck?"

_Great! I guess we could add possible drug user to my growing list of occupations._

Olivia's hand immediately went up to her neck. "Yeah. Ryan had said something about that too me." Alex began to explain. "But he ran your blood Olivia, it came back negative on everything. You didn't have any drugs in your system."

Olivia shook her head silently. "Put it down anyways. It may be useful in the future." She watched Alex quickly write _needle mark?_

"Okay, your necklace that you were found with." Alex said out loud while writing it down. Olivia nodded her agreement, she could feel the pendent against her leg through her jeans. Ever since Alex gave the piece of jewelry at the hospital she couldn't bring herself to put it on, something just didn't feel right. "What else?"

"I think we should put down what the authorities have already tried to do."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"They already ran my DNA and fingerprints and came up with nothing. They ran my description through the computer to see if any missing person reports matched, still nothing." 

"They also ran your dental records." Alex said as an after thought.

"They did? Did they find anything?"

The blond sadly shook her head. "It was even sent to an FBI lab."

" FBI? Wow, who called in the favor?" Olivia smirked.

"Tom actually sent it in." Alex watched as the grin disappeared all too quickly from the brunettes lips. 

"Oh." Olivia didn't mean to sound unsympathetic but, her recent encounter with the young cop and his _threat_ was still very fresh in her mind.

"Liv, everything okay?" The shortened version of her name caused Olivia to meet the crystal blue eyes deep with concern. She once again understood why someone would want to protect this woman. 

"Yeah, yeah everything's good." She put on her best smile, but Alex still looked skeptical. 

"Alright." Alex said slowly. She wasn't exactly happy with Tom for the way he handled himself at the stables the other day, but she was thankful that he had sent those records in. She was also a little puzzled as to why Olivia's demeanor suddenly changed with the mention of the officer. "So, we know then for sure there is no legal record of you, at least none that we have found." Alex said leading the conversation back to the topic at hand.

"Then lets not focus on the legal aspects." Olivia said giving her entire attention on the board. "Because that is getting us absolutely nowhere." Olivia pulled out the small, silver necklace out of her pocket. The small olive branch charm glistened brightly as the light caught the small diamonds etched around the edges. "Alex, is there a jewelry store somewhere close by?"

…...

It had been a very long and grueling day, and all Kate wanted to do is to fall into bed, bury herself underneath the covers, and shut the world out. 

She walked into her pitch black apartment and locked the door behind her, tossed her keys on the end table resting next to the front door. After the detectives showed up at the bank, Kate had spent the rest of the day convincing Josh that there was nothing to worry about. She had executed her lie perfectly, I mean she has had enough practice. At that moment her fathers voice rang in her mind ear, _if you can execute the perfect lie, the possibilities are endless._

Sighing heavily Kate finally reached for the light switch and flipped it on. Turning around the petite brunette came face to face with two very large men standing on opposite ends of her living room, and making himself comfortable in her love seat was none other than her boss, Marino.

"Jesus Christ!" She gasped, her hand flying to her chest in utter surprise.

"Now Kate, didn't your parents ever teach you not to take the lords name in vain?" Marino said without moving from his seated position. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kate spat, taking note the two large men in her living room had pistols resting on their hips. 

"I heard you had some visitors at the bank today. Thought I would just check in." Marino said simply. 

"And you couldn't do this over the phone? You had to _break_ into my apartment." Kate spat as her hands flew to her hips_._

Marino cocked his head to the side and studied the woman in front of him. Kate swallowed the lump in her throat, her stance becoming defensive. Something she had actually learned from Olivia, _don't let the enemy know you're scared_. 

"What do the cops know?"

"Nothing. I mean lets face it, they know she was a cop and they know she was investigating you, but they have no evidence, especially without a _body_."

"What about the fact that she had been seen coming in and out of the bank on a regular basis for the same reason?" Marino asked.

"Simple. She and I were friends, she came in to see me. As long as you tell the guys at the store to back up that story then there is no reason to worry." She shifted slightly, the word _friend_ in that sentence sounded strange on her lips.

Marino nodded. "They have their orders."

"Cops didn't know about her apartment. I'm sure they will head over there as soon as they can." 

"It's already been taking care of."

"Was there anything there?" Kate asked curiously. She knew that was a high priority on Marino's list, to find whatever evidence the detective had discovered but as far as she knew, they were unable to come up anything of the sort. Marino smiled but did not answer Kate's question.

"Did they ask for the files?"

Kate nodded. "They had papers, so I gave it to them."

Marino stood up from the chair and walked towards Kate. "This was definitely an unexpected twist in my plans Kate, and could potentially have been my downfall, and you opened the door for her." Kate, who had stood her ground as the older man stood right in front of her. She could smell the overwhelming scent of his cologne and the faint aroma of cigar tobacco. "I've known you all your life Kate, you are like a daughter to me." Before Kate could process anything, the older man leaned forward and pressed his lips onto her forehead, like a parent kissing a child. "That is why you're still here." 

Kate swallowed heavily and looked up into his cold eyes. A few moments of silence passed over the two before Marino brushed by Kate and headed for the door, his two goons following close behind him. "You did good today kid, keep it up." And with that Kate found herself alone in her apartment.

For a few seconds Kate didn't move, just stood there looking at the closed door, wanting to badly to rip the door open and tell the man exactly what she thought of him. Instead, she whipped her body around, swiping her arm across the coffee table sending the contents scattering across the floor.

She looked down at the mess focusing her sights on a shattered picture frame. A picture of herself, and a short haired woman, with intense brown eyes were staring back up.

…...

The ding of the small silver bell sounded loudly when the two women entered the small shop. At first glance, most would drive on past the little shop promptly named _JP's_. It was one of three small shops located just inside town. 

"Are you sure this guy can help?" Olivia asked, looking around the small jewelry shop. There were three glass cases in a "U" shape in the main room, and in those cases there was anything from diamond rings, to sapphire necklaces, even platinum watches.

"If anyone can help us it's him." Just as Alex had spoke those words, a red curtain that was separating the main floor from the back room was pushed open and a man with silver glasses walked out.

"Alexandra!" The well built man yelped excitedly. He quickly walked around the cases and embraced the blond tightly.

"Jamie! Long time no see." Alex said as she pulled back with the hug.

"Damn girl you look good." Jamie commented friendly as he looked her over. Jamie was a man of average height and built. He was dressed in black pants with a white dressed shirt that was neatly pressed. 

"You always knew how to flatter a girl." Alex grinned. "Where's Peter?"

Jamie waved his hand in front of his face. "Oh, he's in the back. You know him honey, all work and hardly any play."

"I'm sure that's not true, I mean he's with you isn't he?" The two friends grinned from ear to ear. 

"Oh, and who is this stunning woman?" Jamie asked, focusing his green eyes onto Olivia.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Jamie, this is Olivia, Olivia, Jamie." Alex introduced and watched as the pair shook hands. "Jamie and his partner, Peter, own this shop."

"You're the one who everyone has been talking about then aren't you?"

Olivia was getting to this line of questioning, so she just smiled and nodded. "That's me."

"I can't imagine what you must be going through honey. I think if I didn't know who I was I would simply go crazy."

"Actually Jamie that's kind of why we're here." Alex cut in. "See, Olivia had no formal identification on her when she was found, but she did have this necklace." Olivia held the piece of jewelry towards Jamie who took it into his large hand. "We were hoping there was something about this necklace that could help shed some light on this whole thing."

"It's stunning." Jamie commented after a brief moment of observation.

"Alex said if anyone could help it was you." Olivia said hopefully.

"Well unfortunately I'm just the guy who knows just enough to be able to make a sale, I'm not much of an expert." Olivia could feel her hopes begin to crumble. "No, the person you need to talk to is Peter." Jamie said. "Peter!" He yelled suddenly, startling both woman at the sudden outburst. "He's the expert. Just don't tell him I said that his ego will explode."

Within seconds the red curtain was once again pushed back and another man walked out. "Why do you insist on calling my name like I'm some kind of dog that will come at your beck and call?" The man who had appeared from behind the curtain was about the same height as Jamie but slightly more stockier. He had ear length sandy blond hair and was dressed in simple blue jean with a black sweater that pronounced his well developed chest. "Alex!" The man said with just as much enthusiasm as Jamie had.

"Peter, good to see you." Just like Jamie, Peter gave the blond a strong hug.

"It's good to see you too. We heard about your accident in the park the other day. How are you holding up?" 

"Never better. In fact, it would have been much worse if Olivia hadn't been there." Alex brought her hand up to touch Olivia's shoulder while supporting a massive smile. "She saved my life."

Peter looked at Olivia with a stare that the brunette could not place, it wasn't threatening but then again it wasn't supportive either. "Is that so?"

Olivia didn't know what to say, she still couldn't understand why Alex seemed so content on painting her up as some type of hero, when she was anything but. So Olivia just shrugged but chose not to comment.

"Wow Alex, you've got yourself your very own night in shining armor, very romantic." Jamie said giddily, successfully breaking the somewhat awkward tension. Alex felt her cheeks grow somewhat warm at the choice of her friend's words.

"So what is it exactly can I do for you ladies today?" Pete asked, taking his steady gaze away from Olivia.

"They want you to take a look at this necklace." Jamie explained as he handed the intended possession over.

"That was really the only thing I was found with. We were just hoping you could tell us something about it." Olivia asked.

Peter held the necklace up towards the light. "Well, it's definitely a unique piece." Turning on his heels, Peter walked behind one of the glass cases and picked up a small magnifier, and began to study the necklace. "One smaller diamond embedded in each of the leaves surrounding the pendant and then one larger one in the middle."

"Are they real?" Alex asked.

"Well, real diamonds do have inclusions, tiny bits of other mineral that got crushed into the diamond while it formed deep under the earth. However, if the facets have worn or rounded edges, bubbles, or if the gem looks rippled or pitted, it is probably glass. Those gems that are perfectly clear, with absolutely no inclusions, are probably quartz." Peter explained simply. "The smaller diamonds seem to show evidence of authentication."

"Why do I feel a but coming?" Olivia asked studying the man.

Peter put the magnifier down and looked up at his audience. "But, I don't think these diamonds were originally part of the original necklace."

"What makes you think that?"

"The chain on this, it's fake, it's not real silver. Now, in all my ears of apprising jewelry I have never seen very real and very expensive diamonds on a fake, cheap chain."

"What's to say that someone just didn't go out and pay someone to put those diamonds into the necklace?" Alex spoke up again.

"Because, I don't see any serial numbers on any of the diamonds. What I'm talking about is the placement of serial numbers by a laser on the girdle of diamonds for identification purposes." Peter explained after seeing blank faces. "And the cut of these…I have never seen anything like it."

Olivia was silent for a few moments, processing what she was being told, and she could only come up with one logical conclusion; _the diamonds were stolen._

Alex looked at Olivia and if reading her mind she immediately spoke up. "That could mean many different things, Olivia could have a job working with diamonds, maybe even own her own business, then there would be no reason for the serial numbers." It was long stretch, even Alex knew it, but Olivia was thankful for her attempt none the less.

"No matter, it doesn't get us anywhere closer to finding out where this thing came from." Olivia said accepting reality. 

"I wouldn't say that." Peter said. "There weren't any serial numbers on the diamonds themselves but there was a partial one on the back of the pendant itself."

"I thought you said it was fake, why would there be identification numbers on something that's cheap?"

"I can answer that." Alex spoke up. "For legal reasons. If something were to happen involving a companies product, the authorities would be able to track down the manufacture." Olivia couldn't help but smile at the blond. "What? Hey, studying to be a lawyer isn't all bad you know."

Olivia turned back to Peter. "We're going to need that number."

…...

"And are you sure about that?…No, I understand how long ago it was but I really need this information…No I'm the police but…yeah, thanks." Olivia ended her call and slammed the phone down on the desk a little harder than she had mean to.

"I'm guessing that means you didn't get good news?" Alex asked more as a statement than an actual question. After leaving the jewelry store, the two women headed back to Alex's house to try and track down the purchaser of the necklace from the partial serial number. 

Olivia slumped back into the desk chair. "They confirmed that their company, _Priceless_, did in fact sell the necklaces like mine."

"_Did_?" 

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, they stopped making this particular style about fifteen years ago. Apparently they weren't meeting their _quota_ selling it. And after I was transferred to about eight different people they finally told me that the serial number matched a store that had sold the necklaces."

"Olivia that's great!" Alex said sitting up a little straighter in her chair."

"Yeah but the store is all the way in Tallahassee."

"Florida?"

"Yeah. The store had changed owners about a dozen times but it's still open. Unfortunately, when I asked for the sales record on how many were sold and any names they could give me they shut me down. Said if I wasn't the police they wouldn't give me anything."

Alex had to bite her cheek in order not to laugh at the look that passed over Olivia's face. The woman looked like a child who was just told he couldn't play with his favorite toy.

"You know technically they are right. They have no obligation to give you those records."

"I just think they didn't want to get up off their asses and search for those records." Olivia ran her hands across her face in frustration. She knew she was being slightly unreasonable, but she felt like she had been on the phone for hours and came up with nothing.

Removing her hand, she caught sight of Alex looking at her from across the small room. There was a slight smirk on her lips and her crystal blue eyes were soft. Alex was a mystery to Olivia, one that she wanted desperately to understand. But there was a part of her that knew she may never fulfill that goal.

Before the silence became uncomfortable, Alex stood up and stretched. "I don't know about you, but I am starving."

The two women made their way into the kitchen and began searching for food. "I don't have a lot here, I'm not really that good of a cook to tell you the truth." Alex chuckled as she searched through her cabinets. "We could always order pizza or Chinese or something."

"What are you talking about, you have everything you need to make a full meal right here." Olivia said staring up at the box of spaghetti and the unopened jar of meat sauce. She didn't want to make things more difficult for Alex, but the truth was she didn't want the blond to spend any more money on her.

Before she really knew what she was doing, Olivia grabbed the unopened box of spaghetti and sauce and was rolling up her sleeves. "You have pans?" 

Alex nodded, bent down and pulled out two silver pans. She watched Olivia in astonishment. The brunette moved around the kitchen like she had done it every day of her life. Brining the water to a boil she fed the uncooked noodles into the scorching water and let them simmer. She dumped the sauce into a separate pan and turned up the temperature of the stove.

"You look like a natural." Alex commented.

Olivia laughed. "Yeah well, looks can be deceiving. We'll have to wait to see how it tastes." 

While Olivia was keeping herself busy with the food, Alex made herself busy and opened a bag of fresh greens, and began cutting up carrots and peppers for a couple of salads. The pair kept the conversation with ease. It amazed Alex that even with Olivia's state of mind that she could still hold on a conversation. Granted, most of the conversation was dominated by Alex telling stories from her past, but Olivia participated as much as she could.

"You really wouldn't go anywhere after you retire? Not Paris or Hawaii or someplace like that?"

Alex laughed freely as the two women brought the food and plates to Alex's dining room table. "No, why would I? I've got everything I want right here. Plus, if I really wanted to get away from everyone I could always buy a cabin in the park far away from civilization."

"I could see your point in that." Olivia said while watching Alex pour two stem-glasses full of red wine. The blond took her seat not across from her guest like she usually did when she had company, but chose the one that was right next to Olivia. As she sat down she accidentally bumped her leg against Olivia's and immediately she could feel the heat rise up her spine and into her cheeks. She looked over at Olivia who hadn't seemed to notice.

Alex cleared her throat and held up her wine glass. "Here's to hoping your cooking wont put us both on bed rest for the next few days."

Olivia couldn't help the full belly laugh that came shooting out of her mouth. She had to give it to Alex, she definitely knew how to make her laugh. "I'll drink to that."

After both women took a sip of their wine they silently tasted their food. Without even processing what she was doing, Alex let out a deep, throaty moan that caused Olivia to stop in mind chew.

"Oh my god Liv! This is absolutely incredible." And she meant it. 

"Good?" Olivia asked softly, still recovering from the moan she had heard come from Alex.

"More like orgasmic good." Alex saw a few drips of red wine fall down Olivia's chin and giggle. "Sorry."

Most of the dinner went without sound, both women eating in comfortable silence, just enjoying the others company. Actually, it was rather different than what Alex was normally used to, but she wasn't complaining.

After the pair had eaten as much as they possibly could, both of them helped clean up, despite Alex's protest.

"Hey, I made the mess I can clean it up just as easily." 

"Ugh, fine. You know maybe we could put "stubborn" as a fact about you up on the board."

Olivia smiled. "Again, I have no idea what you are talking about."

They finished the dishes in record time, put them all back in their assigned places and then migrated to into the living and made themselves comfortable on opposite ends of the couch.

"I think today was a pretty productive day."

Olivia nodded her agreement and took a sip of wine. Alex cocked her head and studied Olivia. "Everything ok Liv?"

Brown eyes shot up. "You know, that's the second time you've called me 'Liv'."

Thinking she had offended the brunette Alex began apologizing. "Oh, I'm sorry I guess I-."

"No, no. It's ok, really. I kind of like it." Olivia said before ducking her head like some shy teenager. To be honest, she was feeling like a teenager, especially when she got close to Alex.

"Alex, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why are you helping me?" It was the question that had been nagging at the brunette for the longest time.

Alex set her glass down on the near by coffee table before turning back towards her guest. "Haven't you already asked me this question already?"

Olivia shrugged. "I guess you just haven't given me an answer I like."

Alex was quite for a few moments before she answered. "I guess I really don't have an answer. My mom was always trying to help people, and she had taught me to do the same thing I guess."

"What happened to your mom?" Olivia asked carefully. She watched as Alex brought her legs close to her body.

"My mom, worked at a very small law office just in town here. She was on her way home when she came across a man huddled on the street. Because this is a small town she thought she may know this man, maybe even help him out. He had other ideas though; she was stabbed." Olivia watched the blond swallow hard, keeping her emotions at bay. "They found the man, arrested him, even had a trial…but because of some hot-shot defense lawyer and a loophole in the system he walked."

"Alex-."

"About a year later, I got a call from the North Carolina district attorneys office. Apparently, this man had slithered his way into their jurisdiction and had killed a woman the same way he had my mom…only this time the woman was the wife of some prominent business man. The last I heard he is still in prison."

Silence draped over the room like a foul stench, but Olivia didn't know what to say. So she didn't say anything but through caution to the wind. She set her glass down and moved closer to the blond and placed a reassuring hand on top of Alex's jean covered knee. And much to her surprise, Alex placed her own hand on top of Olivia's.

Olivia looked straight into Alex's misty eyes, she saw the hurt and anger that has affected the blond over the years. Squeezing the cool hand Olivia still couldn't find her voice.

Neither woman was sure how long they had stayed in this position, but the chime of the old grandfather clock in the next room broke the trance.

Blinking back tears Alex smiled almost shyly, but did not let go of Olivia's hand. "I guess I should be going, it's late." Olivia said quietly.

"No." Alex said a little too quickly. "I-I mean it's late and we were going to meet early tomorrow morning anyway, why don't you just stay here."

"I don't want to put you out Alex, I mean you have already done so much."

Alex shook her head and stood up, pulling Olivia up with her. "It's not a problem. I have an extra bedroom that's all made up." After a few seconds of mental debating, Olivia finally nodded her agreement.

Reluctantly, Alex released the warm hand from her grip and motioned Olivia to follow her.

Making a quick stop at her own room, she grabbed an extra pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. "Here, you can sleep in these." Alex said handing Olivia the clothes. "Um, there is and extra toothbrush in the bathroom and towels are in the closet."

Olivia smiled. "Thanks Alex."

Before she knew what was happening, Alex leaned in close to the brunette and brushed her lips across her cheek.

"No Olivia, thank you."

And with that, Alex turned and walked away.

…...

**Ok, so I know you guys are wanting to get into more of the AO-ness of the story, but I don't want to move the relationship between our two lovely ladies too quickly. But, if you think I am moving too slow please let me know!**

**Anyway, please let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. My class schedule this semester is a little insane. I barley have time to eat and sleep most of the time. **

**Anyway, what I gathered from the last few reviews is that the story is moving kind of slow. So, hopefully this chapter will move things along a little bit quicker! **

**Enjoy! **

…**...**

**New York City, Manhattan.**

He blinked several times before his eyes cleared and he was finally able to make out the dull, luminescent glow of the street lamp a few yards from where he sat.. Elliot Stabler squeezed his eyes tightly shut before willing himself into an upright position.

He moved his back and neck back and forth, working out the kinks that had resided in his tight muscles.

After leaving Olivia's alter-ego apartment, Fin and Elliot immediately made their way to the pet store where Olivia had worked, but it was closed. Elliot suggested they stake out the place since the store would be open in a couple of hours anyway. Cregan, on the other hand, tried to get the pair back to the house to recharge and pick up where they left off in the morning. But Elliot wasn't having any of it.

Fin and Elliot pulled the car a few blocks away from the store and waited.

Elliot quickly pulled out the files they had taken from the bank and buried himself in Olivia's records, hoping something would shake lose. But in no time at all Elliot began to drift off and eventually gave into his losing battle.

Glancing at his watch he realized it was nearing five in the morning, he had been asleep for nearly two hours, a lot longer than he had planned. He cursed underneath his breath, and pushed his drained body forward.

The driver side door suddenly swung open and Fin slid into the well worn leather seat, carrying two hot cups of coffee.

"Any progress?" Elliot asked while taking the offered cup, nodding his thanks.

"No movement in or out f the store. Surprisingly this place is relatively quiet." Fin also took a long drink of his coffee. "Oh, and Cregan called while I was getting the coffee, said he had been on the phone with One PP the whole morning. I guess someone got nervous with us snooping around an undercover op." Fin said from his seat. "Especially one that involves nearly a dozen undercover officers."

"And what the hell do they want us to do, stop investigating? Shit, Liv was just as much apart of the damn operation as any of those cops! They can go to hell if they think I'm going to bend over and take their shit." Elliot snapped, anger bubbling up in his chest.

"Hey man you don't need to convince me. We're all behind you on this. She's important to us too."

Elliot glanced up at Fin and sighed heavily. He knew he wasn't the only one worried, but as more time passed the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach grew and grew.

"Thanks for the coffee." Elliot sipped the hot beverage.

Fin nodded, while Elliot picked up his phone and took note of the four missed calls.

Elliot snapped his phone shut after listening to his three messages his wife had left him while he was asleep.

"Everything ok?" Fin asked casting a concerned glance towards Elliot.

"Yeah. Fine."

Elliot shook his head. In her messages Kathy had relayed her concern about not only him but about Olivia as well. Ever since he had brought Olivia home to meet his family all those years ago, she had immediately been accepted as apart of the family. Kathy and his four kids took to Olivia like she was a long lost relative; inviting her to dinner on multiple occasions, including her in family holidays, birthday parties. Olivia had even helped his kids out when they needed it. Hell, she _was_ his family. And that's why he couldn't talk to his wife, he couldn't bring himself to admit that he had still not found his partner.

Elliot turned his attention back towards the darken pet store. There was nothing significant about the store. It wasn't extremely large, nor was it really small, the bright red letters on the front door were even slightly faded. There were two large glass windows on either side of the front door, giving people the opportunity to peer in and take a look at the creatures inside.

About fifteen minutes later the two detectives watched as average size man walked towards the front of the pet store and began to unlock the front door.

"Let's go."

Elliot led the way towards the store with Fin close behind. Once in the store, the overwhelming animal odor hit the detective's nose full force.

"Damn. I don't think I'll ever complain about the smell in the squad room ever again." Fin muttered as the he took in his surroundings.

Before Elliot could comment, a rugged looking man stepped up from behind the counter, wiping his hands with a dingy cloth. "Hey! We're not open for another few hours."

Elliot held up his gold shield. "NYDP."

The man's face changed just slightly at the sight of the gold shield. "The police? What's this all about?"

"Missing persons, Mr…?"

"Rice, Brandon Rice. I run this store." The man explained while leaning his hips against the front counter. "And who is missing?"

Fin held up a picture of Olivia. "You recognize this woman?"

Brandon took the picture from Fin, his dark blue eyes ranging over the picture. "Of course, that's Olivia Sanchez, she works here. Did something happen to her?"

"When's the last time you saw Olivia?"

Brandon folded his arms across his chest and looked up, as if trying to come up with an answer. "Oh lets see, I guess it was about four or five days ago."

"That seems like a long time for an employee not to come into work." Elliot said, studying the man in front of him. "Weren't you concerned?"

"Not really." Brandon said as a matter of fact. "This isn't exactly the type of job where attendance isn't really strict. I mean we are pet store for crying out loud." He shifted from one foot to another.

"What was it exactly that Ms. Sanchez did around here?"

"Ah just the maintenance part of the job. Feed, clean, stock that sort of thing."

Elliot looked around the dimly lit store and took note of the mostly empty cages around the store. "Did she ever deal with the costumers?"

Brandon shook his head. "Nah. She never seemed like a people person to me."

Before another question could be answered, the small bell on the front door went off. Turning their heads, they watched as a baldheaded man wearing a jean jacket and a black t-shirt with dark jeans walked into the store.

The bald headed man looked surprised to see that he wasn't alone. "Oh, my bad Brandon, I didn't know you were busy." He looked between Fin and Elliot with a confused look.

"No, it's ok Jeff. These are the police, they're here about Olivia."

Jeff put his hands deep into his jacket pocket. "Is she ok?"

"I don't know she's missing." Elliot said. "How well did you know Olivia?"

"We would grab a couple of beers every now and then. Nothing too special." Jeff shrugged.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Fin asked.

Jeff cast a quick glance at Brandon before answering. "Four days ago. She and I closed together and then she split, said she had to meet someone."

"Know who?"

"She didn't say and I didn't ask."

"I just figured she was spending time with her new squeeze is all." Brandon spoke up.

Elliot turned his head back towards Brandon. "New squeeze?"

"Yeah. Lately she has been taking longer breaks, asking for the weekends off and she had that look."

"What look?" Fin asked.

"The one someone gets when they have been _thoroughly _taken care of."

Fin watched Elliot tighten his fists and knew this conversation need to move along quickly. 

"Do either of you know Kate Williams?" Elliot asked in a surprising calm voice.

Both men stiffened ever so slightly at the name, that the detectives almost missed it. "Sounds familiar. I think she was a friend of Olivia's." Brandon said easily.

"She ever come in here to meet Olivia?" Both men shook their head negatively.

"What about a locker or personal affects she may have kept here?"

Brandon spoke up once again. "We have nothing like that here."

Elliot caught the store owners eye. "Mind if we look around a little bit?"

"Look man, I want to help. But I don't think having the cops snooping around here would be good for business. Plus, neither of us knew her very well."

"Come on, just a quick peek. We will be out of your hair in no time." Fin tried to coax the stubborn store owner.

"I said no." His voice slightly more louder than before. "I think you should leave."

Fin and Elliot exchanged looks, and then reluctantly left. The minute they were outside of the store Elliot was immediately on his cell.

"Who you calling?"

"Novak, tell her to get us a warrant to search warrant for that place."

"There's no way she is going to be able to do that."

"Why not?"

"That place is still under investigation. There are still cops undercover, if we go busting in there with a warrant we could put a lot of people's lives at risk." Fin said following Elliot back to the car.

"And what about Olivia?" Elliot turned on Fin. "Do we just forget about her?"

Fin stood his ground. "You know better than that." He watched as his friend clenched his jaw, barley holding himself together.

Before any more words could be exchanged, Fin's cell phone went off. "Yeah?…Alright, we'll be right there."

Elliot took a step back, giving his partner a questioning glance.

"CSU is finished processing Liv's apartment. They have something for us." …...

**Colorado**

Olivia shot up in bed, breathing as if she had just ran a marathon, the image of the ugly serpent still fresh in her minds eye.

"Shit." She said into the silent room. This was the second time she had been woken up by this dream, and quite frankly, it was a little unnerving.

Why was she having this dream? What was the snake? And who was the woman?

_Guess that's just one more mystery I can add to the pile. _

She ran her hand through her short hair before taking a look around the dimly lit room. It took her a moment before she realized where she was, and the events of the previous night before came back to her. She glanced over at the small alarm clock on the bedside table; 7:08 a.m.

Before another conscious thought could be formed Olivia picked up the strong aroma of coffee, and then heard a very faint clatter coming from somewhere in the house. She quickly slipped out of bed and headed towards the kitchen.

There, Olivia found Alex pouring the hot, dark liquid into a coffee cup. With the blonds back turned towards the brunette, she found herself mesmerized by the swift and precise movements Alex made. It was as if every move she made was for a distinct purpose, and to Olivia, it was absolutely breathtaking.

An all too familiar feeling settled into the pit of her stomach, it seemed to flare up at the most random moments, but always when she was around the blond.

Alex turned around, her bright blue eyes peering at Olivia behind blacked rimed glasses. "Oh, I didn't even hear you get up." Alex said with a surprised smile.

"I smelled the coffee." Olivia said simply, as she watched Alex grab a second mug from the cupboard and fill it up with fresh coffee.

"You ever think that maybe you work at a coffee shop somewhere? It would explain your addiction to caffeine." Alex handed Olivia the steaming mug who willing took it, and shrugged. "So did you sleep well?"

A flash of the snake's piercing eyes ran through Olivia's mind.

"Yeah, thanks." Olivia took a drink from her mug. "You?"

"Fine, just fine." Alex answered mimicking Olivia's movements. In actuality, Alex tossed and turned for the majority of the night. Not only did she feel guilty for spilling her emotional baggage on the already stressed out woman, but the feeling of Olivia's skin under her lips was something she had never felt before.

"You ok?" Olivia asked after noticing the distant look.

Surprised at the question, Alex looked up. The depths of those brown eyes always seemed to render her speechless. Shifting in her seat Alex smiled a little. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Olivia shrugged. "You just have a look I guess."

It amazed Alex how well Olivia seemed to be in tuned with people's body language, and at the same time a little intimidating.

A slight tension filled silence settled over the pair as they continued to sip their coffee.

"So," Olivia finally said. "What's on today's agenda?"

Thankful for the change in topic, Alex got up and put her cup in the sink. "Well, I was thinking, since we seem to have hit a wall with the necklace we should try a different approach."

Olivia nodded her approval. "Sounds reasonable. What did you have in mind?"

"I haven't got the slightest clue."

Both women laughed, and the tension evaporated almost immediately. Just then, a swift knock at the door brought the laughter down.

Alex looked at her watch and scrunched her face up in confusion. "I wonder who that could be this early."

She made her way to the front door and peered into the peephole. Upon seeing her visitor, she unlocked the door and swung it open.

"Adam? What you doing here?"

"Hey Alex. Sorry for the early morning visit, hope I didn't wake you."

"No, I was up." She waved her friends apology off and stepped aside, allowing him entry to the house. "You off today?" She asked taking in her friends casual jean and sweater attire.

"Yeah, spending the day with Jane and the kids." He said with a big smile.

"Sounds like a good plan. You want some coffee?

"No, no I'm good. I just stopped by because I wanted to tell you, Tom informed me that Olivia never came back to the motel last night. And we're not sure where she is."

"Oh."

"Yeah, we just thought you should know after everything that happened the other day."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Alex crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't give me that look Alex, you know what I mean."

"If you're here to tell me that I should be worried about Olivia, please don't."

"Alex, I know better than to try and tell you what you should and should not do. But you're like my sister, it's my duty to protect you."

The building anger she felt rise up in her chest evaporated at her friends words. "I appreciate that." She said sincerely, Adam shrugged and grinned. "And thanks for your concern about Olivia, but it's not really warranted." Adam gave confused look. "Hey Liv! Can you come here for a second?" Alex yelled into the house. Within seconds, Olivia made her presence in front of the pair.

Adam hid his surprise very well at the sight of Olivia in his friends house, at very early hour in the morning. He turned to Alex giving her a questioning look.

"We had dinner last night, and it was too late for me to drive her all the way back to the motel, so she just stayed here."

Olivia shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. She was already fully aware that one of Alex's friends wanted her to stay away from her, and she wasn't sure where this particular friend stood on the issue.

A few moments of heavy silence passed over the three people standing in Alex's front hallway, before Adam finally broke the silence. "Well, then I guess there's really no reason for me to be here then." He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "How you feeling Olivia?"

Surprised at the question, Olivia took a second before answering. "I'm doing alright."

Adam smiled. "Good to hear. Well, I guess I'll be going. I'll let Tom know there's no reason to send out a search party for you anymore."

Adam turned to leave before Alex called him back. "Adam wait. Um, actually, there is something I need to ask you; a favor."

"Sure, what is it?"

A few minutes later, Adam found himself standing in front of the tack board that held the timeline of Olivia's life. He took a step closer to study the documents and photographs.

"Wow." He said clearly impressed with the progress the two women had made on tracking down the origins of the necklace. "That's rather impressive. And all very interesting mind you, but what is it exactly you need me to do?"

"We need a little law enforcement "push", so to speak." Alex said, standing next to Olivia. "Liv was able to track down the store where the necklace was bought, but because she's not a cop, she can't get the store to send her the paperwork."

"And you think I can? I'm just an officer working for a small town in Colorado." Adam said turning to face both Alex and Olivia. "Plus, according to you, the store's all the way in Florida. Kind of out of my jurisdiction."

"Please Adam…all I'm asking you is to make a phone call." Alex pleaded, which took her very much by surprised. She was not one to get down and beg, but that's exactly what she was doing; begging. But why?

Adam gazed at Alex, and then at Olivia, and then sighed heavily. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey Jane, yeah I'm still over at Alex's. Look, I'll be home around dinner time…yeah, I know I said I was going to hang out at home today but Alex needs some help with a few things…no, no I'll tell her…yeah ok, love you too." With that, Adam ended his phone call and looked back towards the two women. "You are asking me to do more than make a phone call."

Shrugging off his jacket he turned back towards the board.

…...

**New York, Manhattan**

Kate turned the corner and slowed her pace as she saw the front of her apartment building come into view. She put her arms above her head, while breathing in the crisp cool air. Deciding to take the day off, Kate woke up early and went for a run through the park, hoping to clear her mind of the recent events going on in her life.

But it did not seem to work.

No matter how much she tried, she couldn't get Olivia out of her mind. The simple way her smile changed her whole face, how soothing her touch could be, or how soft and delicate her lips were.

She reached the front of her building and smiled her thanks as the doorman held open the door. Quickly making her way up to her apartment, she flung herself down on her leather couch and shut her eyes.

"How did your life get so fucked up?" She said out loud. She knew she had done some pretty terrible things in her life. She had lied, she had stolen, hell she even cheated on occasions, but was this really a proper punishment?

_Flashback: _

_"You really didn't have to walk me up. That's what the doorman gets paid for." Kate joked as she shifted her grocery bag in her arms so she could unlock her door._

_"It was no problem. I'm used the heavy labor." Olivia smiled, nodding down to the two brown bags in her own arms. She followed Kate into her apartment and set the bags down on the counter. "Plus, you just seemed kind of distracted. Wanted to make sure you were alright."_

_ Kate looked over at the woman who had become a constant in her life, just weeks ago. She studied Olivia's face, her brown eyes full of concern. "Why?"_

_ Olivia shrugged, her face immediately becoming a mask once again. "I guess I would consider us friends. I mean, I'm not the type of person to have many friends, but…"_

_ The two women stood in Kate's small kitchen facing one another. "I don't make friends easily either." Kate spoke truthfully. "I mean, my job doesn't really allow me to make many friends, let alone keep them."_

_ Olivia cocked her head. "A bank teller must have more duties than what meets the eye then huh?"_

_ 'You have no idea.' Kate thought, but did not go into detail. "Well, thanks Olivia. Not just for helping me with my grocery's but for you know…" _

_ Olivia waved off her apology. "You don't need to thank me. Just," Olivia took a step forward, touched Kate's shoulder and looked straight in her eyes. "If you need anything, just ask ok?" _

_ Kate wasn't sure what prompted her to do what she did, it could have been the sheer concern in Olivia's eyes, or it could have been caused by the shitty day she had at the bank. Whatever the case was, she knew it wasn't common sense that made the shorter woman lean in towards Olivia, closing the gap and pressing their lips together._

_ The kiss was quick, almost like a peck. Kate pulled back and watched the shock and surprise roll across Olivia's face. "Damn. Olivia I'm sor-." But before she could finish her sentence, Olivia brought her hand behind Kate's head bringing her back down for another kiss. This time, the kiss was anything but quick, it was deep and passionate. _

_ As soon as Kate opened her mouth, Olivia took complete advantage, sliding her tongue into the warm depth. Kate moaned against Olivia's lips, her hands resting on the taller woman's hips. She felt strong hands run down her back, leaving goose bumps in their wake._

_ Olivia pushed Kate up against refrigerator door, she let out a low 'oomph' before latching her lips back on to Olivia's. _

_ Kate knew this was a mistake. She knew this woman worked for Merino, which meant she was breaking the law, maybe even hurting people…but she couldn't stop._

_ Kate quickly pulled Olivia's shirt from her pants, forcing it over her head before tossing to the side. She took Olivia's breast into her hands, enjoying the moan that came from the woman in front of her. She was so busy trying to find the clasp to Olivia's black bra, she hadn't realized her own shirt becoming undone until the cool air hit her bare shoulders. _

_ Reluctantly, Olivia tore her mouth away from Kate's and made her way down the long slender neck. Kate's pulse point was thudding against the brunette's mouth. Olivia slipped her strong thigh between the shorter woman's leg._

_ Immediately, Kate's own hips began to rock against Olivia's thigh, looking for some sort of release. Needing more contact, Kate shoved Olivia's bra up, latching her mouth against the already erect nipple. _

_ Olivia tilted her head back, letting out another throaty moan of her own._

_ Not wanting to be outdone, Olivia blindly reached for the button on Kate's jeans. Finally getting the woman's pants part way down, Olivia pushed the useless panties aside and easily pushed her fingers into the warm center. _

_ Kate bucked at the direct pressure Olivia's fingers made. Twisting her wrist slightly, Olivia opted for less pressure but kept up the pace. _

_ "Ah!" _

_ Olivia forced the woman's hands above her own head, holding them against the refridgerator, while continuing her rhythm._

_ It was fast, and quick, but passionate beyond belief. All thoughts faded away, all concerns of penalties were temporarly non exhistant. Both women were simply living for this moment, at this time._

_ It didn't take long before Kate saw starts. Olivia's strong hands brought her over the edge and beyond. _

_ When she was finally able to see straight again, she looked straight into the deep brown eyes of the woman in front of her._

_ And she knew…she had fallen. _

_End Flashback._

A car horn blared from the slightly cracked window, initially breaking Kate out of her _memory_.

"Damn it!" She cursed under her breath at the feeling of an all too familiar warmth spreading low in her stomach. She reluctantly pushed herself off the couch.

She needed a shower.

…...

"Zach, what do you got for us?" Fin asked the young man in the white lab coat.

"Yeah, right ok. Well, you deffinetly didn't make it easy" Zach said bluntly.

"I hope you didn't call us down just to complain how difficult your job is." Elliot said, he was in no mood for the usual bull.

Zach's face fell. "No, no." He motioned for the detectives to follow him to a small computer. "As you probably could have figured out yourselves, that apartment was not exactly a five star living condition." Zach said in disgust. "But when we started dusting for prints something just wasn't right."

"What?"

"Well, I figured it would be like printing a hotel room. You know, fingerprints and DNA all over the place."

"But…" Elliot coaxed.

"But, there was nothing. It was if someone had cleaned up and wiped everything down."

"So, you're telling us you got nothing?"

"Now would I waste your twos time?" He asked with a grin. "We were able to pick up three clean prints, all from different people."

"Any matches?"

"One was a match to Kate Williams, a bank teller." Zach said reading the name from his computer screen,

"Not surprising, she was a friend of Olivia's." Fin said in dismissal.

"The second set of prints came back to a Olivia Sanchez."

Elliot looked at Fin. "Liv's alias."

"The third came back to a Jeffrey Thomas. We also matched his blood, it as found just next to the bed."

"Jeff, the dude from the pet store?"

"The one who said he barley knew Liv." Fin said following Elliot's line of thought.

"Yeah, so why are his prints and blood in her apartment?"

…...

Elliot sped the car up to the pet store, stopping right in front. Just as they were getting out of the car, he spotted Jeff exiting the side door of the store, dumping a bag of garbage into the dumpster before turning around.

He caught sight of the two detectives. Elliot watched his reactions, he had seen that look many times before, he was going to run.

"Jeff, police!" Before he could say another word the young man took off in the opposite direction.

Elliot shot out after him, with Fin hot on his heels. "Policie! Stop!" Jeff had a good jump on the two cops, he was a good two blocks ahead of them. He quickly took a turn down a dark ally.

_Dumbass._ Elliot thought as he followed Jeff down the ally. He pulled his gun and watched as Jeff slowed his pace as he came face to face with a brick wall. "Police Jeff. Don't be stupid. Turn around and put your hands on top of your head!" Elliot heard Fin come up behind him but kept his eyes and gun pointed at Jeff.

"Alright man, alright." Jeff said reluctantly. Fin walked towards Jeff and quickly put him in handcuffs.

"Why'd you run Jeff, we just wanted to talk." Fin said, forcing Jeff back out of the ally.

"Yeah, you want to talk then make this look legit. My captain will have your asses if you blow my cover."

Elliot stopped. "You're a cop?"

…...

**So, what do you think? Next chapter will really start moving the story along a little quicker hopefully. As always, I would love to know what you think J**

**P.S. Oh, and if anyone tried to message me and didn't get a reply from me, I apologize! My computer was acting up. Anyway, it's working now, so if you want to talk, you know how to reach me!**


	8. Chapter 8

"How long has he been in there?"

Fin looked down at his watch. "A little over an hour now."

"I really wish you two had talked to me first before you decided to pick him up." Cregan sighed as he looked through the one way mirror into the interrogation room where a very uncomfortable looking man paced back and forth. "Did you take him through the squad room?"

Fin shook his head. "We brought him up the back way." Fin corrected, assuring his captain that they had taken the extra precautions to keep this as low key as possible. "We didn't have a choice Cap. Plus, his DNA was in Liv's apartment. We had to pick him up."

"Alright." Cregan nodded, accepting his detectives really did not have much of a choice. He turned his head when he heard the door open from behind him, and watched Elliot walk in. "You two go find out what he knows. I'm sure I'll be getting a call from IAB once they find out we have one of their cops. I'll try and hold them off for as long as I can."

Fin nodded before quickly following Elliot who was already in the room, rolling up his sleeves and glaring at the clearly agitated man.

Jeff stopped his pacing when he took note of the two men who entered the room. "You two better have a damn good reason for dragging me in here!" Jeff raised his voice and pointed his finger in Elliot's direction. "Do you have any idea the damage you could have caused? Your damn partner is _not_ the only cop whose life was on the line in all of this! Are you two really that stupid?"

"Shut up and sit down." Elliot demanded, taking a step closer to Jeff, getting right in his face, the use of past tense to describe Liv's life did not go unnoticed.

Taking a second to gage how serious the buff detective actually was, Jeff finally stepped back, breathing deeply, and placed his hands on his hips but chose to stay standing.

"Ok, ok." Jeff said, relinquishing his anger for now.

"Who are you?" Fin stepped up.

Jeff hesitated before answering. "Detective Roy Freemen, 1st grade. I work out of the 3-8. Robbery division."

"Robbery? How did you end up undercover in this operation?"

"I got pulled into this gig about 6 months ago once the connection was made between the crime families and a substantial amount of diamonds."

"Diamonds?"

Freemen nodded. "We like to keep a close eye on the activity when it comes to diamonds. Those mother fuckers are very easy to import and export and since they are damn near impossible to trace without the proper ID codes printed on them, they are an easy mark for drug laundering."

"So, what? Diamonds went missing?"

Freemen shook his head. "Just the opposite. One of the jewelry stores that we liked to keep under surveillance, they were getting massive amount of diamonds. And we couldn't and still can't figure out how the hell they are smuggling them into the States."

"And let me guess, the jewelry store in question is owned by the mad man himself."

Freemen nodded. "Frank Marino. Smug bastard."

"So why are you working at the pet store and not the jewelry store?" Fin asked.

"After we discovered the diamond angle, all of Marino's businesses suddenly become priority one; jewelry, strip clubs, and pet stores. We had an investigator working the diamond store for nearly a year, come up with nothing. So I infiltrated into the pet store."

"What about my partner?" It was the first question Elliot was able to ask.

Freemen looked over at Elliot, a sympathetic look passed over his features. "From what I knew she was first brought into the investigation to work the sex-trade angle. But she was only there for a few weeks when I was given the orders to do all that I could to get her into the pet-store."

"Why?"

"Honestly I have no idea, I was just following orders. I swear!" Freemen looked between the two detectives. "I don't even know why they wanted her transferred there. All she did was run documents to and from the bank."

Elliot caught Fin's eye and they shared a knowing look.

Before another word could be articulated, the door to the interview room swung open with a violent shove.

"This interrogation ends now." The rage in Agent Tucker's gaze was nearly impossible to ignore.

"We were just chatting, no interrogating going on here." Fin said while crossing his arms and leaning against the table.

"Doesn't matter. You crossed the line! I told you to work this on the DL Captain, and this is how you handle it?" Tucker looked over at Cregan who was lingering in the doorway, hand deep in his pockets.

"My detectives were just following the evidence, which lead to Detective Freemen."

Tucker chose not to address the Captain's comment. He turned back towards the three men in the room. "Let's go Freemen, now."

At first Roy did not move, just looked between Fin and Elliot as if deciding he should leave or stay. Eventually Roy started towards the door.

"Your blood was found in Benson's apartment, near her bed, care to explain that?" Elliot asked just before Roy left the room.

He turned to look at Stabler, his eyes holding something that Elliot couldn't quite place.

"I was told to go there by some of Marino's men…I was part of the clean-up crew."

…...

The night was cool, and calm, the sky was clear and dark, emphasizing the brilliance of the stars. Leaning up against Alex's truck Olivia craned her neck and gazed into the dimness of the pitch-black sky. She pulled her jacket tight around her body as a brisk, soft flurry of wind blew against her

Alex, Adam, and herself had spent the day focusing on Olivia's _personal mystery_; making phone calls, looking through documents, tracking down any type of information that came up. Adam was able to get store in Florida that sold the necklace to email over the documents. However, just as Olivia had dreaded, the documents didn't help much. It was a simple list of people who had purchased the necklace with a credit card, which because it was a cheap item wasn't a lot, and it also gave the exact amount the store had actually sold of that particular item. But Adam said he would see what he could do about running down the names that were given, see if anything panned out.

Unfortunately, the only thing that did seem to pan out at the end of the day was more questions.

When it got close to 6:00, Olivia was the first to mention they should call it a night. She had overheard this morning that Adam had planned to spend the day with his family before he got sucked into all of this _stuff_,and she wanted to make sure he was able to make it home for dinner at least. Before he left, he relayed his wife's invitation for the two women to join them for dinner.

At first Alex had declined, afraid that it would be too much for Olivia, but surprising both the blond and herself, Olivia had actually encouraged the idea. Alex deserved to spend the evening with her friends without having to worry about her. Finally Alex had agreed, but said she had to stop by the office to pick a few things up first.

Olivia blew out a long breath, watching the puff of smoke form in the cold atmosphere. She was about to get back into the truck to warm up while waiting for Alex to come back when a strange sound caught her attention. She couldn't make out what it was exactly, but she could tell it was coming from just down the hill from Alex's office, towards where she knew the barn to be.

Her curiosity peaked, she pushed herself off the parked truck and made her way down towards the sound.

When she finally made it down the hill, she quietly inched her way around the barn towards the only source of light she could see. She heard two different voices and a high pitched yell. Peeking around the corner of the barn, her brown eyes made out two men, both in cowboy hats and boots, standing underneath a street light next to the large, fenced in corral.

"You sure this is going to work?" One of the men asked.

"It's for his own good. He just won't calm down enough for us to get him into the barn. Keeping him under the light might keep him a bit warmer for the night." The other man answered with a shake of his head.

As her eyes adjusted to the light, Olivia was able to see what the two men were talking about. Tied up to one of the fence posts, and fighting like crazy, was the black horse Olivia had seen the day before. He was thrashing his head back and forth and whining loudly.

"What do you think is going to happen to him?"

The older looking of the two men shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. With the way he is now no one will even think about buying him, and I'm not sure how much longer the boss will want to keep him around you know. He's just too unpredictable."

The horse let out a thunderous whine, causing Olivia to jump slightly at the sudden sound.

"Well, not much we can do tonight. I'll let Earl deal with him in the morning."

Olivia watched as the two men turn their backs on the struggling animal, making their way towards the top of the hill. She turned back towards the horse who was still struggling with all his might to get away from his restraints.

She wasn't sure what had exactly drove her to take the step forward, but Olivia soon found herself just feet away from the massive beast. She watched the short, fast breaths coming from the animal, and knew he had to be exhausted.

As she inched her way closer, the deep, velvety, looking color of the horse was even more beautiful than Olivia had realized. Taunt muscles were seen with each slight movement, indicating the amount of power this single animal had. But along with the glorious color, came deep, noticeable scars running anywhere from his legs, to his wide back.

_Somebody really worked him over._

Olivia heard a slight "crunch" come from under her foot as she snapped a twig. The sudden sound caused the horse to whip his head towards the brunette and he once again became agitated. He thrashed and whined and even pawed violently at the ground.

"Whoa, hey now!" Olivia came slightly closer. "Settle down! You're going to end up hurting yourself, and then what are you going to do?" But the horse continued to thrash, as if nothing had been said. Instead of backing away and leaving, Olivia stood her ground, letting the horse have his moment.

After a few minutes, the animal was growing increasingly tired, he was pulling on the rope that held him but not as violently as before. "You just don't know when to give up do you?" Olivia's voice was calm and smooth. The horse stood as far away from Olivia as he was allowed. "You're also rather a stubborn one, aren't you?" She let out a soft laugh when he gave the rope a slight tug.

"I've been told that I have a special knack for that particular trait." Olivia stopped short after realizing what she had just said. "Wow. I'm not even sure how I know that, who it was that had told me that." She had been noticing that every so often she found herself saying things that she had no memory to contrary.

Olivia tilted her head and caught sight of the black eyes, something you would think would be full of rage and danger, but Olivia saw something else. Fear.

"I know what it's like to be scared. Not knowing what's going to happen to you day by day." She watched as the horse kept his head held high, despite his fatigue. "I guess I can't really blame you. I mean after everything you have been through, I can't say I wouldn't act any differently." She paused briefly. "I can't imagine what it must be like to have the constant memories of such a painful time…maybe I'm luckier than I thought, not being able to remember…Look at me, I really must be crazy, I'm talking to a horse." Olivia gave off a short laugh and shook her head. "No offense." She looked back up.

Noticing the black beast had become rather still, Olivia ever so slowly lifted her hand, while at the same time keeping careful eye on every movement the horse made. When her hand was just mere inches away she pushed away the nervousness she felt and gently grasped the rope that hung around his head. As gently and quickly as she could manage she pulled the rope over his head, freeing him from the restraints.

Figuring the horse would scatter as soon as the ropes were lifted off, Olivia took a half step back. But the horse did not move, just kept staring at the woman in front of him. So Olivia stepped up close to the fence, held out her hand slowly inched it closer to the horses nose.

She was just about to close the gap between them when a booming voice startled her from behind.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Olivia watched as the black horse quickly turned and ran to into the dark, disappearing on the other side of the corral before she turned around. There, walking towards her and looking none to happy was Tom.

"What part of 'stay away' didn't you quite understand?"

Olivia automatically backed up, she felt the log of the fence press into her shoulder blades. Tom was close now, he was dressed in his work uniform, and Olivia couldn't help but eye the pistol that was attached to his hip.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her?" Olivia could see the fury radiating from his eyes, but Olivia stood her ground. "I knew you were going to be pain in the ass. I should have locked you up that night in the park."

"I'm beginning to think you have a crush on me officer." Olivia wasn't sure what prompted her rather sarcastic, not to mention smart-alecky comment but she couldn't help but feel the slightest of enjoyment as she watched the shock run across his face.

"Oh sweetheart, you don't want to mess with me." Tom said with a sadistic grin.

Not wanting to really escalate things Olivia decided to try a different tactic. "What do you want from me?"

"The same thing I said before…stay away from Alex."

"With all do _respect_ that really isn't up to you. Alex can make her own decisions."

"Stop talking like you know even the slightest thing about her!" Tom warned, this time pointing his finger near Olivia's chest. "You haven't got a clue about the kind of person Alex is!"

"Then why are you so threatened by me spending time with her?" Olivia watched Tom open his mouth and then quickly close it.

He took a half step closer to the brunette woman, getting right in her face. "Who are you to question me? You are nothing but a poor, pathetic woman who can't even remember her own name. The only thing we know for sure about you is that you are violent, and you think I'm just going to sit back and wait around for you to hurt Alex? If you believe that then you are even more stupid than I realized!"

"Tom!" Alex's voice rang out from behind the pair. Tom swung his head around and met Alex's hard gaze. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Alex…she has no business being here anymore!" Tom practically screamed, his temper still at its peak.

Alex looked between the pair with steady eyes before locking her gaze on Tom. "Liv, why don't you go on up to the truck and I'll be up in a minute." Alex said to the other woman.

"No way." Olivia declined quickly.

Tearing her eyes away from Tom she looked back towards Olivia. "Liv, please just go." She said a little more forcefully.

The brunette hesitated, looking over at the clearly livid officer and down towards he gun. Swallowing hard, she pushed herself away from the fence and walked away before disappearing around the barn.

Once she could no longer see Olivia, Alex turned back towards Tom.

"Liv? Giving her nicknames now?"

"Shut-up." Alex said in a dangerously low voice, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Alex, look I can explain-."

"Oh can you? Because I would love to hear how you justify what you just told Olivia. And don't give me that same bullshit about trying to protect me like you said before, because I don't want to hear it!" Alex snapped.

"You have no business being around her!" Tom hollered back.

"Stop telling me what I should and should not be doing!"

"Alex she beat up two _armed_ men! Does that mean anything to you? I already told her once before to stay away from you, she clearly doesn't take warnings too seriously, so I am not sorry for what I said to her. She is dangerous!"

The blond looked at the man in complete bewilderment. "You were the one who told Olivia I didn't want to see her at the hospital weren't you?" She said more as a statement than an actual question. And this time Tom had nothing to say. Alex stepped towards him, her hands now hanging by her sides. "She saved my life Tom….she _saved_ my life!" Yelling the last bit, Alex saw Tom jump slightly at her raised voice. "You claim to be worried about me, about my safety and yet you are ridiculing the very person who _had_ protected me…"Alex shook her head in disgust.

"Instead of asking me about my motives Alex, you should be asking yourself about yours…you know helping this woman, it's not going to change what happened to your mom."

Alex stilled, the color draining from her face. She shook her head and dropped her gaze briefly. She took a deep breath, trying to calm the white rage that was threatening to surface.

She finally looked back up and met Tom's stare. "We're done." The surprise in Tom's eyes was obvious, and Alex could tell he wanted to say something but she didn't give him the chance.

Without another word, she turned on her heels and headed towards the barn, leaving the stunned man behind her.

She rounded the corner of the barn, he hands still in tight fists and virtually turning her knuckles a pale white. She was so wrapped up in her anger Alex was exceedingly surprised to see Olivia leaning up against the barn wall.

"Olivia." The brunette kept her head down as Alex approached her. Taking note of the woman's demeanor, the blond swallowed hard. "I thought you had gone up to the truck."

Olivia shook her head. There was no way she was going to leave Alex alone with an armed man, especially one that was that angry.

"How much of that did you hear?" Alex asked.

"Enough."

"I'm sorry about him Liv-."

"Is he right?" Olivia interrupted, looking up at Alex.

"What?"

"Tom, is he right about why you're helping me? To sooth some guilt you have about your mom?"

"Olivia…" Alex said in utter shock at what she was hearing, but not all together surprised.

"Come on Alex it's not that far of a jump." Olivia wasn't entirely sure why she was so concerned about Alex's motives to help her, nor was she sure why the thought of the blond helping her was merely out of some twisted guilt that she felt. Unfortunately, Olivia got enough of an answer when Alex remained silent.

Sighing heavily, Olivia pushed herself off the wall and began to turn and walk away, but she was stopped when she felt a strong grip on her upper arm. She swung her head back around and stared into Alex's intoxicating blue eyes.

The look within those eyes were unmistakable.

Neither woman knew how their bodies had gotten so close, but before they realized it, their faces were so close to one another that they could feel the other one's breath on their face. Olivia watched as Alex's eyes broke contact with hers for a brief moment and landed down on her lips and Olivia had to remind herself to breath.

Just when Olivia thought Alex was going to close the remaining gap between the two, the blond quickly dropped her hand from the brunettes arm and took a step back. "It's getting late." Alex said in a shaky voice, looking anywhere but at the brunette.

Olivia didn't say a word, simply nodded. She watched as Alex crossed her arms across her body and quickly walked past Olivia, careful not to make contact with the other woman, and headed back towards the truck. For a moment all Olivia could do was stand there.

_What the hell just happened?_

…...

It was nearing ten at night when Kate finally stood from her desk, stretching out the kinks in her back and packing up her stuff before heading home. She was exhausted, in actuality the more she thought about it she had been exhausted for the past few days. And the sad thing was, she knew exactly why.

She had just powered down her computer when a slight knock on her office door caused her to look up. Masking her annoyance rather well, Kate continued to pack her things into her bag. "Can I help you Josh?"

"The cops still snooping around?" He asked as he walked up to her desk.

"Yup." Kate said while snapping her bag closed. "Will you stop worrying about it so much."

"Will you _start_ worrying a little more about all of this." Josh asked as he put his hands inside his coat pocket. "This isn't just another _job_ Kate, she was a cop."

Kate stopped her movements as her mind raced.

**Flashback:**

_"Kate! Please wait! Hear me out!" Olivia begged as she chased after the shorter woman. It was late and it was beginning to rain, and Kate found herself being chased down the sidewalk by a desperate woman._

_ "Kate!" Olivia had finally caught up to Kate and grabbed her arm, turning her around. Olivia was dressed in only a light t-shirt and jeans despite the low temperatures, and her shoes were untied, a clear indication to Kate that she did not waste anytime following her out of the apartment. _

_ Kate ripped her arm out of Olivia's grasp. "There is nothing you could possibly say that I would want to hear from you right now!" Kate turned back around and began to walk away once again but, Olivia stepped in front of her. Kate would have had to be blind not to notice the desperation in her brown eyes. _

_ "Look I know what I did was wrong." Olivia began talking quickly, as the rain soaked her clothes quickly. "But I didn't mean for you to find out like this."_

_ "Really? And just exactly how did you want me to find out that you're a cop?" _

_ By now Olivia was physically shaking, but whether it was from the rain was unknown. "I was originally requested for this assignment to work the clubs and strip joints and try and get one of the girls to roll on Marino." Olivia calmly began to explained._

_ "Then how did you end up at the pet store?" Kate asked._

_ She watched as the brunette swallowed hard. "We found out about your relationship with Marino."_

_ Kate stilled completely, the blood rushing to her face as her mind began to put the pieces of what Olivia was trying to tell her together. "You went there because of me." The sentence felt strangely heavy on her lips. For the first time that night Olivia remained silent. "You manipulated me."_

_ "No! I mean yes I did but, I was only supposed to get you to trust me enough to get information on Marino. Kate he's a bad guy, has done some really bad stuff! But… Kate you have to believe that everything that happened between us, that, was all real." _

_ "How the fuck am I supposed to believe that? Or anything you say for that matter?" Kate's voice now at an all time high._

_ Olivia stepped closer to Kate and looked directly into her eyes. "Because…I love you."_

_ Kate was suddenly extremely grateful for the rain…because she was certain she wouldn't have been able to stop the tears._

**End Flashback.**

"Yeah Josh, I got that." Kate finally said.

"Then why are you being so vague about this whole thing?" Josh asked. Kate chose to let that question go unanswered. Josh sighed, "I made a call to Marino today."

That caused Kate to look up. "Why?"

"Cops made an arrest today at the pet store today, but he was apparently released within a few hours."

"So you figured that needed Marino's attention because…?"

"Because he was another cop."

…...

It was nearly two in the morning when Elliot and Fin pulled their unmarked car up next to the flashing lights of the squad cars. Stepping out into the cold, Elliot slammed the door behind him.

"What happened?" He asked the medical examiner who was standing next to the body.

"Single GSW to the front of the head, no apparent defensive wounds. I'll know more however when I get him on the table." She answered while scribbling quickly on her clipboard.

Elliot bent down and flipped the white sheet off the body laying on the cement. And there, laying in his own pool of blood, eyes open in fear, was Detective Roy Freemen.

Elliot immediately felt his stomach drop.

"Jesus." Fin said from behind. "Anybody see anything?"

"We're canvassing, but in this neighborhood, I doubt it." A uniform officer said.

Without a word, Elliot put the sheet back over the body and stood up. He looked over his shoulder and noticed a rapidly approaching man he recognized as Agent Tucker. Elliot was fairly sure if Fin hadn't blocked his way, Tucker would have hit the detective.

"Are you happy Stabler! Are you finally understanding?" Tucker's face was beat red. "He had a wife and three kids, did you know that? Of course you didn't, you're too fucking busy pushing your own agenda! You selfish son-of-a-bitch!"

"Hey, take it easy!" Fin warned, defending his colleague. With a final look between the two detectives Tucker turned and left.

To say Elliot was mad would have been a complete understatement. Without a saying a word the veteran detective turned his body towards a nearby squad car and without warning delivered a punch so violent, that is shattered the drivers side window. Ignoring the obvious pain Elliot looked over at Fin.

"I want to know how Kate Williams is involved in all of this, NOW!"

…...

**Ok, as always, please let me know what you guys think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry about the long wait on the updates, I've had some family issues that I have had to attend to. But, I was able to finally finish this after a very stress filled day and way too much coffee. In other words, may not be my best but either way, I would love to know what all of you think. **

**Enjoy.**

…...

**New York City.**

"What did you find out?" Elliot asked as he walked back into the station house with Fin hot on his heels. It was nearly dawn, and the detectives were way passed exhausted, but after they had discovered Roy Freemen had been shot, execution style, sleep was the very last thing on their minds.

Munch stood to meet the two men with an open file. "Kate Williams, born March 10th, 1978 in Chicago, both parents now deceased. She attended DePaul University, got her BA in accounting where she worked for various companies in Chicago. Moved to New York in 2000 where she began work at the bank where she currently is at now."

"Criminal Record?" Fin asked.

"Not even a speeding ticket. She's squeaky clean."

"No connection to Marino?"

"As far as I can tell, there is no sort of connection between the two besides the bank. There's not even any indication in the case reports that Williams was the target of any type of investigation dealing with Marino." Munch explained.

Elliot walked up to the information board, scanning the varies pieces of information. "Then how the hell does she fit into all of this? Freemen told us that Liv's only job at the pet store was to deliver statements to the bank. And we know from the reports that she only met with Williams when she went there." Elliot grabbed the picture of Williams off the board with his bandaged hand. _There has to be connection between this woman and Marino_.

"Don't get too discouraged now." Munch said quickly flipping a few papers scattered around his desk. "I remembered seeing somewhere in the initial background check on Marino that he had a older brother. Ah! Here it is." Munch held up a single manila folder. "Patrick Marino was three years older than his brother."

"So?" Fin shrugged, not quite sure where his partner was heading with this.

"So, Patrick, used to run the Marino crime family. He was married and even had a daughter, Jane Marino." Munch read off the name from the paper that he had been looking for.

"What happened to them?" Elliot asked.

"According to this, Patrick and his wife died in an apartment fire here in the city, along with their daughter."

"Suspicious?"

Munch shook his head. "The fire chief at the time ruled it an accident, faulty wiring in the furnace."

"Again, so?" Fin commented while crossing his arms.

Munch turned to his partner. "The apartment they were in was brand new, the building had only been open for a few months, all of that should have been fully inspected, there shouldn't have been any faulty anything. _So, _on a hunch I searched through some of the buildings old reports, two days before the fire, there was a full building electrical inspection."

"You think someone deliberately set the fire?"

"It's not that big of a leap."

"Even if that's so, the dude was a high profile crime boss, the suspect list would take years to narrow down." Fin answered.

"True, but I still see there are some things you could learn from me partner." Munch said to the younger detective as he stepped closer to the board. "This is the report from the electric company that inspected the building before the fire." He explained as he hung up the piece of paper on the board. "And this is the report from the fire chief after the fire, confirming it as an accident. Notice anything odd?"

Elliot looked between the two documents and took notice of the signatures. "Kevin Jones, they're signed by the same person." Munch nodded. _Classic cover up._ "What about remains, were the bodies recovered after the fire?"

Munch gave a slight smirk. "Two positive ID's, Mr. and Mrs. Marino."

"What about the daughter?" Fin asked.

Munch shook his head. "They never found her remains, but according to peoples description of the girl, she was small for her age, authorities must of just figured there was nothing left to find. And Unfortunately we cannot ask Kevin James about any of this unless we hold a séance. " Fin began to open his mouth to ask another question but Munch continued before he could. "And of course, like any type of monarchy, the reins of power stayed within the family."

"Frankie Marino." Elliot stated.

"Yup, and he got everything including a large some of money. But check this out." Munch grabbed another folder from his desk and began hanging up three different headshots of a woman. The first picture the woman had short blond hair and bright blue eyes, the second picture the woman had very long, dark black hair with brown eyes, and the last image the woman's hair was medium length and light brown and green eyes.

Despite the obvious hair and eye color differences there was no mistaking who this woman was.

"Look familiar?" Munch sarcastically asked. "Kate Williams has been a very busy girl. While in Chicago, she was able to get a job at three different banks, each time under a different alias."

"Doing what?"

"Nothing too significant, just an accountant. But that's not what got me. Every bank she had worked not only had been known to deal with the Marino family, but before authorities were even able to form the slightest type of investigation, the banks suddenly foreclosed and a large sum of money simply disappeared."

"How much money are we talking about here?" Fin asked.

"Combining all three banks…around $20 million." That caused the three men to stop suddenly.

"Twenty mill - how the hell does that much cash just _disappear_?" Elliot spat. _And why was Kate Williams in the middle of all of this?_

…...

It was pouring rain, the wind was blowing and as luck would have it Kate had left her umbrella back at the office. And of course getting a cab in New York in the rain was like winning the lottery, slim to none. Kate was forced to walk most of the way to her apartment.

"Damn it." She cursed as she dropped her keys on the side table just inside her apartment. She was completely drenched from head to toe and so cold that she was beginning to shake. She reached for the light switch when she suddenly felt a strong hand grasp her wrist. She was caught completely off guard and wasn't surprised when her other wrist was quickly caught as well. She opened her mouth to scream, hoping one of her neighbors may hear her. But before she could get a sound out a hand quickly covered her mouth.

Pulling at her arms, the small woman attempted to get loose, but her attacker was behind her and from what she could tell was at least twice her size. Quickly realizing this, Kate gathered herself and with all her might pushed backwards, forcing her attackers back into the wall.

She heard a groan from behind and felt the grip on her wrist loosen slightly. Taking advantage of this, Kate ripped her wrists free and ran forward where she knew a lamp was resting. The lights were still off but she was able to grab the lamp, turning around she felt more than saw a figure coming towards her.

Bringing the lamp up Kate swung with all her might, she heard a hard "smack" as the lamp made contact with her attacker and then shatter into small pieces.

Before she could make a move towards the door, the apartment lights suddenly came on. Squinting slightly she looked down at the man holding his face and rolling around in pain, parts of the lamp spread about the floor.

"You always were a feisty one."

She recognized the voice immediately and turned on her heels. "What the fuck!" Kate gasped in shock and anger. Marino was standing by the light switch his arms crossed in front of his chest and one of his armed body guards next to him. "I thought I've told you before, if you want a meeting with me _call_ me! You have no right to-."

"Have no right? Honey, I have every right and you know it." He said in an eerie calm voice. He took a step forward. "Do you remember when I asked you, on a few occasions I might add, if our _cop_ situation was taken care of? And do you remember what you told me?" Kate, still trying to catch her breath, remained silent. "You told me that you had taken care of it, that I had nothing to worry about and that she was out of the picture for good. And I know now, that isn't true." Kate felt her heart rate pick back up. "NYPD ran her information through the FBI database after she went missing, you know, fingerprints, DNA, dental records, stuff like that. Just in case her body washed up." Kate wasn't surprised that Marino knew this information, the man had snitches everywhere. "Yet, an interesting thing happened just a few days ago, the _exact_ _same_ information was run a second time, but not from the NYPD, but from small town in Colorado. Now explain how a _dead_ woman form New York winds up in Colorado very much alive?"

**Flashback:**

_"Kate, I don't understand."_

_ "Olivia, please just take my word for it." Kate begged the older woman as she pulled her through the back ally of her apartment. It was late, and it looked like rain. _

_ "Don't you think that if my cover was blown the team would know about it by now?"_

_ Kate shook her head. "When he puts a hit out on someone, the orders don't go through the normal channels. Especially when it involves someone in power."_

_ "So he's killed before." Olivia said bring the pair to a stop. Kate looked back at Olivia but chose to ignore the statement. The detective sighed heavily and placed her hands on her hips. "How did he find out I was a cop?" _

_ "I don't know."_

_ Olivia looked at her skeptically. "You don't know. Kate, you are asking me to run away, abandon my team simply on your say so…plus, if he knows that I'm a cop what makes you think that he doesn't know about all the other undercover officers?" _

_ "I don't know." She repeated. "But I do know that a definite hit has been put on you!"_

_ "But how? How do you know this?"_

_ "I just do ok!" Kate raised her voice. When Olivia had not made a move after a long moment she let out a long breath. "Look, I know this is hard for you to understand, but, please, just…trust me." Kate looked right into Olivia's eyes, pleading with everything she had for this woman to just cooperate. _

_ Suddenly, Kate saw movement just behind Olivia and without warning part of the brick building next to her exploded. _

_ "Shit!" Olivia cursed as the familiar sound of a gunshot rang out. _

_ "Run!" Kate screamed as she grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her out of the ally. The shorter woman made a sudden left turn, but still hung on to Olivia's hand. _

_ The pair ran quickly down the dimly lit back street. Another shot was heard just as a near by car's back widow shattered. Kate knew the man was getting closer, picking up her pace she lead Olivia down yet another street, unfortunately she was unable to see the loose gravel just around the corner before it was too late. Kate felt herself fall to her knees, bringing Olivia along with her._

_ "Fuck!" Kate cursed as she scrambled to her feet. Heavy footsteps could be heard just around the corner and Kate's heart sank deep in her gut. Before she could even think about what to do, the younger woman felt herself being forced to her feet and pressed into a nearby wall by Olivia. _

_ Kate was able to get just a quick glance at the man in black before Olivia used her body to slam into the unexpected attacker._

_ "Ugh!" The two began to struggle, Kate frantically looked for the gun, but due to the poor lighting she was unable to. She watched as Olivia cocked her fist back and threw a violent punch. But the man was quick and was able to duck his head at the last minute, causing the detective to make sudden contact with the building behind him. _

_ "Agh!" Kate heard Olivia cry out in pain holding her wrist. She watched ion horror as the man made contact with Olivia's cheek. She fell back into a dumpster, banging the back of her head and plummet to the ground like a ton of bricks. The dark figure advancing on her quickly. With rapid speed, Kate watched Olivia suddenly lunge up and smash the man in the head with some sort of bottle she had found on the ground. _

_ The man fell to the ground and did not move. _

_ Snapping out of her trance, Kate hurried over to Olivia and helped her to her feet. She was breathing heavily and holding her wrist close to her body, but seemed to be just fine. "Do you believe me now?"_

_ Olivia's answer was cut off by another wave of gunshots. "Ah!"_

_ "Damn it! Come on move it!" Kate pulled Olivia with her. They needed to get off this street. NOW!_

_ A few more yards they ran, before Kate led them down another ally way which opened up into an abandon parking lot. And at the far corner, the pair could make out a pair of glowing tail lights._

_ "There come on!" Thankfully, Olivia didn't argue and ran with Kate to the car. The younger woman threw open the back door and turned to Olivia. "Get in!" Kate watched as Olivia hesitated but eventually crawled in with Kate right behind her. "Go!" She told the driver who did just that._

_ Kate turned to Olivia who was holding the back of her head in pain. "Who's that?" She asked somewhat groggily, referring to the driver in the front seat._

_ "Friend." Kate flipped on the back light and began to dig through a small black bag that was laying on the floor. Pulling out a small plastic box, Kate carefully took out a clear syringe along with a blue vile._

_ "What's that?" Olivia asked, her head now leaning against the headrest, Kate worried that she may have a concussion, but knew she couldn't stop now._

_ "Something that will help." Kate answered forcing her worries aside. Skillfully, she filled the syringe, took Olivia's gently into her hands. "Olivia…Olivia, please open your eyes." The brunette slowly did as she was told. "Please try and understand why I need to do this." And without another word Kate injected the syringe into the side of her neck, and almost immediately Olivia was out cold._

_ Kate brushed her hair off of the detective's forehead. "The plane ready to go?" _

_ The driver nodded._

**End Flashback:**

Marino was now only a few steps away from Kate, and she could see the anger raging in his eyes and knew she was in very serious trouble. "I can explain." Kate began to say, hoping she could talk Marino down. But before she could offer an explanation the sudden burning sting from his hard slap kept her silent.

"You can explain! You can explain?" His voice was loud and booming. "God damn it! If you were anybody else, you would already be dead Jane!" Kate immediately stiffened at the name. "My own flesh and blood, screwing me over for some bitch in heels! And after everything I have done for you! What exactly were you trying to accomplish? Is this your way of getting some type of revenge?"

_Revenge?_

"And what about the evidence she was able to dig up? You and I both know she had a shit ton of it. Did you help her get rid of all that too?"

She refused to let go of Marino's gaze but inevitably remained silent.

"Ha-ah, you know, I was told that you and her had gotten… close." He chocked out. "Maybe I should have asked just how close…were you two, ah damn what's the word I'm looking for, fuck buddies?" Kate set her jaw and narrowed her eyes. "She fuck the information out of you?"

"It wasn't like that." She defended before she could stop herself. Her mask had slipped and she knew it.

She could practically see the realization come over Marino and she knew, what she had been trying to hide from everyone, including herself, was now reveled.

Marino stepped close and smiled wickedly. "I think it's time for you and I to take a little vacation."

…...

**Colorado.**

Her eyes were glued to the television, the glowing images mesmerizing the normally attentive blond. It had only been a few hours since Alex's life seemed to have taken an unexpected turn, and not in a positive way.

First with Tom, a man she had known for years, was friends with and trusted. _The nerve of that man!_ He had gotten so far under her skin that Alex was quite certain she would be completely content never talking to him again.

She watched as the gorgeous brunette on the television tried desperately to convince her that the new face cream she was using could make you look up to ten years younger.

Not only had he meddled in her life to the point where he was attempting to tell Alex what she could and could not do, which if anyone who claimed to know her at all knew that was her biggest pet-peeve, but this was also the second time Tom had threw her mother's accident into the mix.

An elderly man had now replaced the brunette woman on the glowing screen, and this time he was expressing his overwhelming sense of relief he now felt after switching his life insurance plan over to a new company.

Alex never denied that she and Tom had their differences over the years, but this time was different, he had attacked her personally.

Alex grabbed the remote and switched the power off. The silence draped over the living room like a thick blanket, Alex leaned back in the cushions of her couch, the weight of the day still making itself known deep within her shoulders. She looked around her living room, there were various knickknacks that she had collected over the years, summing up her life rather quickly. Her blue eyes scanned the front foyer before catching a glimpse of a small light coming from her office door.

Pushing herself off the couch she walked to the door. She only meant to turn off the light in the room but her gaze drifted to the dry-erase board in the back. Making her way into the room, Alex looked over the various information collected over the last few days.

_Olivia._

That woman was definitely a mystery, and she didn't just mean the fact that no one knew who she was, including Olivia, but because there was just something about her that Alex was drawn to…and attracted to…

Alex shook her head and quickly shutting off the light and shutting the door behind her. She walked into the kitchen, grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

She couldn't be attracted to Olivia…and it had nothing to do with the fact that she was another woman. Alex had come to terms with her sexuality along time ago, and a blind man could easily see that the brunette was gorgeous by any standard.

So that part wasn't the issue…and Alex knew that.

The blond dumped the rest of her drink down the drain before turning off the kitchen light and hading back towards the living room.

Two days, two damn days! That's how long Alex had known Olivia. And during those two days Olivia had not only saved her life but had made her face more of her past than she wanted to…but how did she do that?

_You know exactly how._

A sudden knock on the door caused Alex to stop suddenly. Glancing up at the clock which read 10:45, she wondered who it could possibly be this late.

She flipped on the outside light, unlocked the door and opened it up.

"Can I help you?"

…...

**Let me know what you guys think! The more help the better**


	10. Chapter 10

**New York**

Fin reached for the ringing phone on his desk. "Tutuola?" Came his automatic response. "Yeah, yeah alright thanks." He cradled the phone before standing up. "Hey guys, that was Chicago PD. They're faxing over all the files on the Marino family that they have."

For the past few hours, the detectives of Manhattan SVU have been combing through bank statements, suspicious purchases, anything, trying desperately to figure out how $20 million simply disappeared and where it all went to. So far, they were coming up short.

Grabbing the papers from the fax machine, Fin walked over to the board and began to hang up the ones he thought important. Elliot came up behind him and quickly scanned the documents.

"Anything in these that give us an idea how $20 million vanished?"

"From what I can gather it wasn't going into anything obvious." Fin answered. "I have been looking for the usual signs of money laundering, but these guys knew what they were doing." Fin stepped back from the board. "We know the diamond shops are involved, thanks to Freemen's notes we can pin-point spikes in diamond quantities. The only problem is we don't know how to prove it. I have no idea how they are getting the diamonds in and out."

"Alright, let's try and see this from Liv's angle." Elliot said.

"What do you mean?"

"She was moved to the pet store, initially to get close to Sidney and get as much information as she could."

"Yeah." Fin agreed.

"So what if she stumbled onto something else…" Elliot was in his own mind now.

"Where you going with this Elliot?"

"We know they are laundering money through the diamond trade, but the problem we are having is we have no idea how they are getting them in and out of the country."

"Yeah…" Fin said trying to see where Elliot's mind was headed.

"What is Liv found out just exactly how they were doing it but had nothing to do with the bank or Sidney?"

"You mean smuggling the diamonds in through the pet store?" Elliot nodded. "How would that be possible? You saw that store, it was like virtually nonexistent. They had very little pet supplies or food, shit they barely had any animals period. What would they be using?"

Munch made his presence known as he walked up next to his partner. "How about _Crotalus atrox._"

"Come again."

"_Crotalus atrox, _or more commonly known as the Western Diamondback Rattle Snake." Munch said reading from a piece of paper currently in his hand. "According to this, every time the diamond store's diamond quality jumped, there was an unusual spike in orders for these snakes."

"Whoa, whoa. Are you trying to tell me that they are smuggling hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of diamonds _inside_…snakes." Fin said skeptically.

"It's actually brilliant if you think about it." Munch defended. "Snakes have extremely slow metabolisms; they wouldn't be able to digest them for quite some time. All they would need to do is place the diamonds inside the snakes, and ship them off. Authorities wouldn't think twice about actually looking _inside_ snakes."

"So then Olivia must have figured that out somehow. But before she could relay the information…" Elliot let the sentence hang. He could feel his heart begin to speed up just slightly at the thought of getting that much closer to his partner.

Munch's cell phone whined loudly on his hip and stepped away to take the call.

"I guess it's not too different from drug dealers forcing their women to carry drugs in their own bodies." Fin said coming closer to Elliot.

"I think we may have just blown the lid on this thing man." Elliot said eagerly to Fin.

"Elliot!" Munch said in a rushed voice. "That was my contact at the FBI, he was helping me sift through missing person's reports earlier. He just gave me a heads up; someone in Colorado had ran information through the database a little over 18 hours ago. Someone tried to cover it up, but El, it matches Liv's profile." …...

**Colorado**

"Can I help you?"

"I sure hope so. Are you Alexandra Cabot?"

Alex took in the strange man's appearance somewhat skeptically. He was an older man, hair supporting early signs of gray and he talked with a slight accent.

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm sorry to bother you so late ma'am, my name is Frank, we just came from the sheriff's office in town and he told us that you may be able to help us."

"Um, us?"

"Oh, yes sorry. Me and my daughter." He turned his head slightly, giving Alex a view of a small, dark car parked on the street. With a wave of his hand, the passenger door of the car opened and Alex watched as a small figure made its way towards the house.

"Ms. Cabot this is my daughter, Sidney."

Alex took in the woman's appearance. She was shorter than the blond, with light, brown hair that was pulled up into a messy bun. Her sharp green eyes were still apparent despite the obvious dark circles under her eyes. Even in the poor lighting of her porch lamp, Alex could easily tell this woman was frazzled.

"Hello." Sidney said timidly, Alex nodded her hello.

"So, what exactly is it that you think I can help you with?" The blond asked.

"Ah, yes. Well, you see, we are looking for someone, a woman." Frank said while bringing his arm around his niece's shoulders. Alex saw the young woman stiffen slightly at the contact.

"A woman?" Alex asked quizzically.

"Yes." Sidney answered, slowly looking up at Alex. "Her name's Olivia." …...

Olivia had given up on sleep over an hour ago, she knew she was fighting a losing battle. Instead, she found herself lounging in a chair near the window. Thanks to the lack of light pollution, the moon's light seemed to enrich the pitch black sky and make its way into her hotel room.

So much had happened in the past few hours, and honestly Olivia had no idea how to process any of it, let alone try and fix it. But, she had a feeling that she may have over stepped her boundary when she had picked a fight with Alex's friend. Despite his asinine comments, Olivia couldn't help but see where he was coming from. He didn't know who she was, or what she was capable of. Actually, she couldn't say she would do anything differently if the roles were reversed. And the more she thought about it, she shouldn't have accused Alex of helping her for selfish reasons. When in reality, the brunette was ecstatic by the simple fact that this woman was helping her period.

Olivia sighed heavily.

Her mind suddenly flashing to the moment behind the barn. The way Alex looked at her, the way she had leaned in so close to the brunette, the way her warm breath cascaded across her cheeks, and the way Olivia had prayed that the blond would close the distance and press her lips to her own.

Olivia quickly shook her head. What was she doing? Thinking thoughts such as that? She had been gradually accepting that fact that she quite possibly be attracted to women, which did not seem to bother her in the least, but to assume the same of Alex, or any person for that matter was _not_ alright. Plus, for all Olivia knew, she could be married with 5 kids and a dog and this _thing_ she was feeling for Alex was just a fluke. But then again, if she was a wife and a mother you would think her family would have found her by now…

She knew she needed to talk to Alex.

As her mind continued its internal debate, a pair of headlights brightly shown through the window. Squinting, Olivia recognized the truck immediately even in the dark. Without hesitation, Olivia got up from the chair and quickly made her way out of the motel room.

She had just stepped out of her room when she watched the blonde's small frame step down from the truck, shut the door and look towards Olivia, but did not make a move towards her. Figuring Alex wanted to talk to her she swallowed her nerves and Olivia headed towards the blonde.

"Hey, Alex I'm glad you're here." Olivia confessed once she was just a few steps in front of her. She had messed up too many times already, she was willing to take the risk. "Look, I just wanted to apologize for everything that happened tonight."

"Olivia-."

"I was out of line for questioning your motives. I'm mean you have been a god send through this whole thing." Olivia continued to speak, completely ignoring Alex. "I guess all of this is just starting to get to me you know? The whole idea of never actually finding out who I am and all that." Olivia watched Alex drop her gaze and then swiftly catch it once again, but the look she was supporting was one Olivia could not pinpoint.

Before Olivia could ask what was wrong, another pair of headlights made their way into the gravel parking lot. Olivia shielded her eyes as the small car came to rest next to Alex's large white truck. Both the driver's and passenger side doors open up, reveling a man and a woman. The two people moved together as they approached the two women.

"Oh, thank god!" The man roared with excitement.

Olivia felt herself stiffen at the sound of the man's deep voice, not exactly understanding why. Questioningly she looked towards Alex. "Olivia, this is Frank and Sidney Arnold. They're here from New York."

Olivia still wasn't quite grasping what Alex was trying to tell her. As if sensing her confusion, Olivia watched the woman put her hand on the man's arm, silently telling the him to stay back near Alex, while she slowly made her way to Olivia.

"Olivia?" The woman said a little timidly, but the hope and fear where evident on her face none the less. Uncertainly, Olivia nodded. The woman smiled brightly with relief, but was quickly once again replaced with skepticism. "You don't…you don't recognize me do you?"

Olivia was taken back, partly by the question and partly by the look the woman was giving her. She studied the woman in front of her, searched her face, searched her eyes.

"No, I'm sorry I don't."

She watched the woman lower her head and nod. "Miss Cabot told us you have some type of memory problem." The woman smiled a tight smile. "Olivia, I'm your wife."

Surprised didn't even begin to describe what Olivia was experiencing at that moment. She was lucky she didn't swallow her tongue. She knew her face clearly read 'surprise' all over it, but she didn't care. "My, um, my wife?" Sidney nodded. "Um, how, when…what?" Olivia had too many questions running through her head at the moment that she couldn't even managed to get one asked.

Sidney reached into her pocket, pulled out something that looked a lot like a piece of paper, and handed it to Olivia. The brunette automatically held out her hand. She looked down and her eyes softened at what she saw. It was a picture of both her and Sidney, heads bowed together and the biggest smiles on their face.

_We look happy._ Olivia looked back towards the woman and then once again at the picture.

"You always were cautious." Sidney grinned when Olivia had refused to comment after a long moment. Sidney stepped closer and lowered her voice. "_Potestas." _

"What?"

"_Potestas." _Sidney repeated. "The tattoo, on your hip, says _Potestas._ It's Latin, it means 'for strength.'"

Olivia's cast covered hand automatically went to her hip where she knew the small tattoo rests. Her brain was going a mile a minute, _could this really be happening?_ Catching Sidney's green stare, she felt a small flutter deep within her gut, a feeling that her body knew well but could not pinpoint from where or from what.

"So you're my wife…and that would make you?" Olivia asked looking towards the older man. "I'm Sidney's father. I'm your family Olivia." Frank gave a toothy smile.

"What happened to me?" Olivia asked, her face remaining neutral.

"You were in a car accident." Frank answered after hearing the question. "At least from what we have gathered." Frank looked between Alex and Olivia. "You had come up this way to get away from the city for a few days. Apparently you hade been driving through a town just a few miles from here. Somehow you lost control and smashed into a tree. But, by the time authorities got there you must have wondered off; disoriented and injured. The car was a rental and registered under your name, but it just took a few days to process everything."

Olivia nodded, accepting that the scenario did explain her injuries and current state at which Alex had found her in. "What about my luggage? ID? Wasn't that still in the car?"

This time Frank kept quite, but Sidney jumped in with an explanation. "The ah, the police said it had looked like someone had gotten into the car after you left; took everything they could get their hands on."

_I guess that would explain why it took so long to track me down…_

"Oh, I see." Olivia really didn't know where to go from here. I mean, just a few hours ago not only had she not known who she was or where she came from, but now, she had all that and then some. How should she act? What should she do? She looked back at the woman standing patiently in front of her; the uneasiness and compassion reflecting in her eyes. And it was then Olivia's wall began to crumble. This woman cared for her.

"Well, then I guess I get to go _home_ then." Sidney grinned and nodded. "Great. Let me just, uh go pack up my stuff." Slowly she turned and walked towards the hotel room.

"Need some help?" Sidney asked nervously.

"No. That's alright, I've got it." Olivia gave Sidney a tight smile and disappeared behind the door.

"Oh, you cannot believe how upset we have been Miss Cabot! Simply going out of our minds with worry." Frank turned to Alex with a look of gratitude plastered on his face. Sidney had yet to turn away from the spot where Olivia had once stood, and Alex felt a slight pain in her chest.

"I can only imagine what your family must have gone through." The blond responded.

"I can honestly say it has been hell." The man said looking Alex right in the eye, which unsettled the blond somewhat.

"Well, I'm just glad it all seems to be ending happily for all of you." Alex unconsciously took a step back from the older man.

Luckily, at that moment Olivia came out of the motel room with the few bags of clothes Alex had helped her pick out just a few days ago.

"Here, let me take those for you." Frank said as he took the bags from Olivia and headed towards the car. Olivia nodded her thanks and then turned towards Sidney and Alex.

"I'll, just go wait by the car." Sidney offered, placing her hand on Olivia's shoulders. "Thank you again Miss Cabot. Really." Sidney said with such sincerity Alex felt her face uncharacteristically grow warm.

Soon, Alex found herself standing alone with Olivia who suddenly found her shoes very interesting. Alex however, was at a loss of words herself and also remained mute.

Olivia finally forced her eyes up to Alex. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. She felt ridiculous; here was the woman who had basically saved her life and she couldn't even get a simple "thank you" out, but even that didn't seem to do justice.

Alex was no dummy; taking pity on the conflicted woman Alex stepped forward and placed her hand on Olivia's arm. "I know." Alex said. "I know." And she did.

Olivia suddenly couldn't seem to tare her eyes from Alex, and the hand on her arm was sending weird vibes throughout her body.

"Olivia…you ready?" Sidney's voice came from behind, breaking the trance between the two women. Olivia turned her head, smiled and nodded. She felt Alex's hand slip from her shoulder, but before she had diminished contact completely, Olivia grabbed her hand and held it gently. Alex raised her eyebrow questioningly. Olivia reached into her pocket, pulling out something small, and placed it safely into Alex's hand.

Alex opened her hand and when she realized what was given to her, her blue eyes immediately began to tear up. There, resting in the palm of her hand was the small olive branch pendant necklace.

It was too much.

Alex looked up, ready to give Olivia the necklace back, ready to tell her in no way was this hers to have. But, before she could, Olivia was already at the small black car next to Sidney, smiling at something she had said.

And right before she slid into the backseat of the car, Olivia looked over at Alex one more time.

And then closed the door.

Olivia had to force herself not to turn and watch Alex as she drove away, leaving behind…well she didn't exactly know what she was leaving behind. But she did know it hurt. A soft hand gently touched her own on the seat of the car.

"You ok?" Sidney's concerned voice asked. Olivia looked at the unfamiliar woman, the woman whom apparently held her heart and she hers. With one final sigh, Olivia intertwined her their hands together.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm great." Sidney smiled softly at her answer.

"Don't you worry there Olivia. I promise you we will do _everything_ we can to help you out with that memory problem you have going on there." Frank said from the driver's seat of the car, catching Olivia's eye in the rearview mirror.

"Thanks." The brunette said. "I do have one question though." Sidney motioned for her to ask away. "What exactly do I do for a living?"

"Oh, you're a gym teacher for a local elementary school." Sidney said easily. "Why?"

Olivia turned her head towards the window and smiled. "No reason."

…...

**So, there you have it! Another chapter down. Please, let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! **

**Before you read this, I just wanted to correct a mistake I made in the previous chapter. At the beginning, when Stabler, Munch and Fin were discussing the case, I used the name "Sidney" when I actually meant "Kate." "Sidney" was the alias I wanted to use for "Kate," and just ended up using the wrong name at the wrong time! So, if you were confused about that, I apologize. **

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. Sorry for the long wait! **

…...

When one door closes another one opens. That is the old saying right? Even though opportunities pass us by there are always more to follow? Sure, that's easy enough to swallow; but, what they forget to mention is that regret can be an inevitable result to that line of thinking.

For Alex, this was one of those moments.

Not wanting to go home, Alex found herself back at her office. The creaking of her desk chair broke the stillness of the room as she leaned her aching body back. To say it had been a long day would be a major understatement; and Alex was physically beginning to feel the effects. She glanced down at the small clock on her desk, _4:38am._ She had been up for nearly 24 hours straight, but she knew sleep was not going to come anytime soon.

Alex ran her hands over her face before her blue eyes landed on the diamond pendent resting on top of the desk. She lightly ran her fingers over the thin chain, noting how the necklace caught the light and sparkled faintly.

Not long ago Alex had watched a woman she had barely known drive away in a car without a second look back; her life awaiting in front of her with her _wife_ by her side. She just wanted to be able to move forward with her own life as well but, no matter how hard she tried and how desperately she wanted to, Alex could not get Olivia out of her mind.

It was as if her brain was on a loop, replaying images from the past few days. From the day she first met the brunette, until the moment she slid into the backseat of the car, the woman had crawled into a place of Alex's unconsciousness and never left. What was it about that woman that caused the normally level headed blonde to turn to putty, someone who could be easily shaped and molded?

Alex shook her head, as if it would stop her mind from going any further into the hole she had begun to dig. Anger suddenly began to seep into Alex's mood. Who did that woman think she was? Coming into her life, a rather good and simple life, and screw everything up! Making Alex question her actions, her motives her thoughts. And to top it all off, just when Alex thought she would never see Olivia again, she had the audacity to give Alex something that will do nothing but remind the blonde of _her_.

"Damn it." Alex hushed out in a hard whisper.

Suddenly, Alex perked up as the familiar sound of the front door of the building swung open and the shuffling sound of feet could be heard. Knowing that none of her colleagues would show up to work this early, Alex cautiously stood from her seated position and peeked through the slightly open door.

"Alex? Alex are you here?" A familiar voice boomed through the small office. Recognizing the voice immediately, Alex left her office and walked towards the front of the building. "Hey, we saw your truck out front."

"Adam, what's going on?" Alex asked. Her eyes immediately went to the two very large men standing behind her friend.

"Alex, this is Detective Stabler and Tutuola, they took the redeye in from Manhattan."

Alex raised her eyebrow. "New York?" _There must have been a memo sent out that I missed_.

The blonde took in the two strangers silently; the dark circles under their eyes was the only indicator of physical weariness either of the men showed. One man had dark skin and even darker eyes, while the other bore a crew cut and had eyes much like her own. Both wore badges on their belts close to their firearms. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure and at such an early hour?"

"Alex, where's Olivia?" Adam asked urgently.

Alex looked at him in utter confusion. "What do you mean where is she? She's gone."

"Gone?"

"Yeah, about an hour ago. Adam what is this, what's going on?" Alex was beginning to feel restless.

"Where did she go?" Stabler demanded to know. His voice was strict, but Alex could detect the slight hitch in his voice.

"She um, she was heading home I assumed. Her family came to my house, said they had talked to the Sheriffs Department, got my address and…" Alex suddenly stopped and looked at Adam, realization running over her face.

"Alex, no one came looking for you. And even if they did, there's no way anyone there would give out your home address."

"Who exactly came to your house, can you describe them?" Stabler eagerly questioned.

"Um, there was a man, medium height and build, graying hair, talked with a slight accent." Alex racked her brain for details. "And a woman, not very tall, dark hair-."

"Was this the woman?" Stabler thrust a picture at Alex. Recognizing the green eyed woman immediately Alex nodded.

"Yeah, that's her. They said their names were Frank and Sidney Arnold. What's going on? Is Olivia in trouble?"

Stabler glanced over at his partner who met him with an alarmed look. "They must have used an alias."

"Yeah, but how did they find out where she was staying so quickly?" Fin asked.

"I don't know, but what I do know is they couldn't have gotten too far." Stabler looked back towards Alex with urgency. "Which way were they headed?"

"I-I'm not sure…the airport I would assume. Tell me what's this all about?" Alex could feel herself starting to loose her patience.

"There's no way Marino would risk getting onto a commercial plane." Fin reasoned.

"We have a small private airport just a couple miles from here. Used for the park officials." Adam jumped in.

"Let's go." Stabler stated, while abruptly turning towards the door.

"STOP!" Alex yelled. Her chest rising heavily up and down with each breath. Her brain seemed to be trudging through sludge, struggling for each thought. She was worried, she was confused and she was scared and damn it she wanted answers!

The detectives stopped mid-stride and looked back at the blonde. "Ma'am, I know this must be very confusing for you right now, but frankly I don't have time to give an explanation." Elliot commanded. He once again turned his back on Alex but before he could make another move he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder forcing him to turn and face Alex once again.

"Make time." Alex said with defiance.

"Alex…" Adam scolded his friend, but Alex didn't care, the sinking feeling in her gut was growing more evident.

Both too stubborn to back down, Alex and Stabler held the others gaze, not knowing that they both shared the same fear.

"Where is Olivia?" Her voice held no room for negotiation and every single person in the room knew it…including Stabler.

…...

The silent car ride was actually a huge relief for Olivia. It was not that she did not have a thousand and one questions running through her head, but at that moment she just wanted quiet.

The car pulled up a gravel road and continued further into the thick brush. Olivia did not recognize the road but knew town was located in the opposite direction. "Where exactly are we going?" Olivia asked.

"There's a small, private airstrip just a few more miles ahead." Sidney explained in a calming voice.

"Private airstrip? You have a private plane?" Olivia asked a somewhat taken back. She heard Frank let off a deep laugh near the front seat.

"But of course. It's the only way to travel."

Olivia wasn't sure what it was, but she felt a slight shiver run down her spine at the sound of this man's laugh. Before she could put too much thought into it, she felt a warm hand cover her own. She looked over at Sidney who gave her a small smile. She felt herself calm drastically.

The car suddenly took a sharp turn sending the women in the back seat somewhat off balance. As the trees began to thin out, Olivia did see a long, stretch of gravel airstrip, along with a ratted old, bright orange wind-flag blowing effortlessly. The comforting feeling Olivia was experiencing at the thought of flying away from here, starting a fresh start with these people, vanished in a matter of seconds at the sight of three black cars parked next to each other on the runway and five men idly standing around.

The car rolled up just before the group before coming to a stop. Without hesitation, Frank quickly got out of the car and walked towards the men. Olivia looked over at Sidney, but found her head bowed.

"Come on girlie, I don't have all day!" Frank hollered. Olivia watched the woman next to her sigh heavily before opening the door and stepping out. Olivia, still not quite sure what was going on, followed suit without question. The thick, heavy air hit the brunettes face, she could hear the buzzing sounds of cicadas as they began to come out for their nightly feeding. She walked around the car, coming to stand not far from Sidney.

Turning to face the group, Olivia suddenly became more and more aware of the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach than she ever had before. "What's going on?" Olivia finally asked.

"Well, my dear Olivia, I'm afraid there is going to be a change in plans." Frank said, now facing the two women with the five men behind him. His posture was unyielding as he placed his large hands on his hips.

"Sidney?" Olivia asked the woman next to her, but her head was still bowed and she was refusing to acknowledge Olivia in any way.

"Oh, for fuck sakes; stop with the charade!" Frank demanded. "This whole "amnesia" thing was very clever Detective, I'll give you that. But it's time to come clean."

"W-what?" Olivia stuttered. _Detective?_

"You and I both know you are faking this _whole_ thing. You know her name's not Sidney, it's Kate. You know who I am and what exactly I am capable of and you _know_ why am here.."

To say Olivia was completely stunned at what she was hearing would be a complete understatement. It was as if this man was speaking another language and Olivia wasn't following. "I-I, don't…" Olivia felt her mouth become dry as she struggled to form a sentence. She turned towards Sidney. "You're not…"

"What? Not your _wife_?" Frank Marino's body rumbled with a chilling laugh. "Hardly."

Olivia looked back towards Marino. "Look, I don't know who you think I am, but I have absolutely no-"

"Oh, no you don't!" Marino warned as he took a step forward. "You know exactly what I am talking about. Now, I'm not going to ask you again." His voice was tight and eyes sharp, Olivia knew this man was not messing around. Her eyes gravitated to the armed men standing at attention and then looked back towards the woman who was still avoiding eyes contact with Olivia, but was now staring at the agitated man. "Where is it Detective?"

"Where's what?" Olivia nearly shouted, her nerves getting the bet of her.

"Whatever it is you have on me!" Marino shouted as he lunged into Olivia's personal space. Olivia winced at the sudden noise, she could feel her heart rate spike; in a blink of an eye, Olivia felt a violent punch to her gut, she doubled over immediately in pain.

"Ugh!" She couldn't breath. Dropping to her knees she could still feel the man towering over her.

"You really don't want me to do this the hard way Detective." Still trying to catch her breath, Olivia felt the heel of a boot push her body over on its side. "Now, tell me what I want to know." Olivia still kept her silence, and then a hard kick was delivered into her back, and she screamed out again. The pain traveled all the way down her body as she rolled around on the dirt. Olivia vaguely heard the rustling of a jacket, and prepared for another blow.

"She doesn't know!" Kate spoke up in a loud, even voice, immediately stopping the assault.

"Excuse me?" Marino turned his head.

"She doesn't know. She's not faking it, the amnesia is real."

For a long moment no one said a word. Marino just stared at Kate, eyes boring into her own, yet she kept her head high. "You told me this was the plan you two concocted together; now you're telling me she really doesn't remember a thing?"

Kate swallowed heavily. "Yes."

"How do you know this?" Kate didn't answer, but saw the realization cross the mans face. "You gave her the tranquilizer didn't you?"

"…yes."

Marino didn't yell, didn't scream, he barley blinked; this scared Kate more than anything. Seconds ticked by with the unforgiving silence becoming more unbearable by the second. Olivia was still rolling around on the ground in pain. Without a sound, Marino took a step closer to fallen woman while carefully pulling a small gun from inside his jacket pocket.

"No!" Kate heard herself scream without a second thought. She went to take a step towards Olivia, but immediately felt two strong hands roughly grip her arms, holding her where she stood.

"Why not? If what you say is true, then I no longer have any use for this woman."

Kate continued to struggle against one of Marino's bodyguards, "But if she no longer knows anything, she's no longer a threat! You can let her go!"

"Let her go? Ha!" Marino sarcastically bellowed, his gun still pointed at the fallen woman. "After everything she has done to me, to _our_ family, you just expect me to let her go?" Marino shook his head disapprovingly before turning back.

Olivia had finally gotten her aching body to a semi-sitting position and watched as the angered man clicked the safety off the gun. Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest and she tightly closed her eyes preparing for the end.

"Wait." This time Kate's voice was softer than before.

"What now?" Marino said in annoyance.

Kate took in a deep breath, hoping what she was about to do would work. "What if I can get you the evidence."

Marino immediately dropped his aim on Olivia. "What?"

"The evidence? I know where you can find it."

"How?"

"You let her go and swear never to go after her again…and I'll give you what you want." Kate knew exactly what she was doing by giving this man this ultimatum. Not only was she giving up her safety, but she was giving up her family and everything she had ever known.

Marino grinned at Kate, but it was anything but friendly.

"Alright girlie, alright."

And the deal was struck.

_Forgive me father._

Kate wrenched her arms away from her capture and cautiously made her way closer to Olivia. She could feel Marino eyeing her every move, like a predator stalking his prey. As soon as she got to Olivia she bent down and softly touched her shoulder. The brunette brought her head up slowly; familiar brown eyes looked up, and for a moment Kate thought Olivia would spontaneously snap out of this amnesia thing, take her in her arms and tell her everything would be ok. But she knew that would never happen. Fear and confusion ran across Olivia's features in a swift motion. Guilt immediately slammed into Kate's gut like a swift kick. This was all her fault.

Kate smiled faintly, trying to calm Olivia. "It'll be ok now." Kate said, she reached her hand towards Olivia. Instantly, Olivia grasped Kate's wrist stopping her movements. "You are just going to have to trust me; no matter how hard that may be." For a moment, Kate saw the stubborn look flash in those brown eyes and was afraid Olivia would not cooperate. But, to her surprise, Olivia eventually nodded. "Alright." Kate reached back out towards Olivia and very gently pulled down the collar of her shirt, reveling a smooth, bare neckline.

"Well?" Marino demanded to know. Kate stuttered, looking to Olivia for answers. "Now come on Kate, if you can't deliver then I can't keep my promise either."

"The necklace…?"

"What? What are you talking about a necklace?"

"There was a pendant necklace; I put some of the unregistered diamonds into it and…" Kate watched the color drain from Olivia's face, leaving her complexion a ghostly white color; and she suddenly knew exactly where that necklace was.

"And?" Marino pushed.

"A-and…it must have gotten lost when she was transported here. She doesn't have it."

Frank studied Kate with a prying eye. She could feel an involuntary shudder run down her spine; wishing with everything she had that he would believe her. Then, without warning, she felt a violent jerk to her head as Marino grabbed a clump of hair.

"Ah!"

"I am through with your fucking lying!" Marino shouted, giving one hard tug to Kate's hair. "Now, this necklace, I'm assuming you took great care to get it away from New York and would have _made_ sure she had it when she got here…and there's only _one_ person she would have given it too."

The sound in his voice caused Olivia's ears to perk up. "Don't you dare!" She warned in a harsh whisper, her stomach still reeling from the violent hit. She knew sounded anything but intimidating, but the mere thought of these people coming anywhere near Alex was far worse than any beating she got.

This caused Marino to give Olivia an sinful, toothy grin.

"Don't worry my dear Detective…I'll be sure to tell Miss Cabot you said hi."

…...

**There you have it folks! Please, let me know what you think.**


End file.
